Les neiges sanglantes de Meltomène
by OldGirl-NoraArlani
Summary: 807. Après 4 mois de silence, le Docteur débarque chez Clara sans explication pour lui proposer une escapade à la montagne, payée par la Ludocratie de Meltomène. Craignant que ce ne fut leur dernière fois, elle accepte en guise de toast d'adieu. Sur place, un Reaper et des disparitions suspectes les poussent à investiguer sous couverture : le magicien Archim Boldo et sa fille...
1. Exquises créatures

**Disclaime r : tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC et à leurs auteurs légaux. Je ne les possède pas et ne fais que les emprunter à des fins récréatives.  
Si vous trouvez cette histoire ailleurs que sur un site de FanFiction, sous un autre nom que le mien et si vous l'avez achetée (sur Google Books), vous avez été escroqué par un plagieur.**

 **.°.**

* * *

 **LES NEIGES SANGLANTES DE MELTOMENE**

 _Fanfic Doctor Who – Saison 8 alternative Episode 7  
_

 _par OldGirl Nora Arlani | FanFiction . net_

 _.°._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE I**

CLARA OSWALD

D'un geste brusque, il remonta la fermeture éclair de sa parka très haut sous son menton, lui enfonça le bonnet jusqu'aux yeux, et pour faire bonne mesure, enrubanna son cou encore exposé dans une invraisemblable écharpe multicolore qui sentait un peu le moisi. Il se recula d'un pas avec un sourire satisfait et la pressa de sortir en affirmant que « ça serait parfait ».

Clara jeta un coup d'œil désespéré à son propre reflet dans la psyché du dressing du Tardis. Dans sa tenue toute dépareillée et pas franchement à sa taille, elle avait l'air d'un bibendum – mais en moins sexy. Elle risqua un bref regard envieux vers la combinaison de ski bleu radioactif qu'il avait enfilée – qui _elle_ lui allait comme un gant – puis courut après lui en rajustant ses moufles.

Dans la salle de commande du Tardis, quelques flocons curieux rentraient dans le vaisseau par la porte béante. Il avait déjà passé des raquettes à ses pieds et finissait de charger un sac sur son dos avec des machins qu'il avait désignés comme des « recalibrateurs protostationnels 360 à bi-compartimentage intégré »… Elle l'imita de son mieux pour passer les raquettes et prit les bâtons de marche qu'il lui tendait pendant qu'il fermait la porte à clé, une fois qu'ils furent à l'extérieur.

.°.

Tout en marchant avec autant de grâce qu'un canard arthritique, elle songea à la belle tenue légèrement suggestive et très chic qu'elle avait passée pour son rendez-vous juste avant que le Docteur ne fasse inopinément irruption chez elle, et le regret l'envahit un instant. Il y avait une heure encore, elle déambulait chez elle avec une somptueuse paire de talons-aiguilles qui lui faisaient prendre huit centimètres d'un coup.

Dave aurait-il aimé ? Non : _allait-il_ aimer ? Elle devait reconnaître qu'elle était intimidée, troublée et très impatiente de cette future presque rencontre. Était-ce parce que tout avait commencé par une situation d'emblée extraordinaire ? Etait-ce parce que cette relation naissante se teintait d'impossible mais que ça n'avait pas l'air de l'arrêter?

Lorsqu'il lui avait écrit, il y avait quelques semaines, elle n'y avait tout d'abord pas cru. Elle vérifiait un horaire en ligne pour une excursion scolaire quand le message était arrivé, à sa grande surprise, via la messagerie instantanée signé d'un énigmatique « M. Fox ».

 _« Me trouveriez-vous très présomptueux si je vous disais que je suis déraisonnablement heureux de pouvoir vous joindre ? »._

Elle était restée quelques secondes interdite, le cœur battant sous l'effet de la peur. Le fait qu'un inconnu ait pu prendre la main sur sa connexion et s'ajouter seul à sa liste de contacts triés sur le volet n'augurait rien de bon. Elle opta pour la prudence.

 _« Je dirais que ça dépend un peu de votre identité »._

En parallèle, elle avait lancé son programme de firewall pour procéder à des vérifications quand son mystérieux interlocuteur avait répondu.

 _« Je suis navré, je vous ai fait peur. Ce n'était pas mon intention »._

 _« Quelle était votre intention ? »_ tapa-t-elle en se disait que si elle avait la réponse de suite on économiserait un temps précieux en devinettes.

 _« Prouver que je méritais vraiment d'être augmenté quand vous n'avez pas négocié d'augmentation pour moi auprès de mon supérieur »._

Elle avait cligné les yeux plusieurs fois, un peu perdue et vaguement mal à l'aise.

 _« Je crois que vous faites erreur, j'ignore de quoi vous parlez. Je ne suis pas en mesure de décider des augmentations de quiconque. A qui croyez-vous parler ? »._

 _« Au départ à Miss Oswin, mais je vois bien sur votre machine que vous avez donné un faux nom, ce qui explique que j'aie mis un peu plus de temps que prévu à vous retrouver. A l'occasion, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi vous avez menti »._

Elle fronça les sourcils ce qu'il trouva adorable. Il avait activé la caméra intégrée sans qu'elle n'en soit alertée, et l'image s'affichait par saccades mais il pouvait pardonner à ce matériel antédiluvien. Des années-lumière de distance et plusieurs siècles d'écart, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à mieux avant qu'il ne se penche plus sérieusement sur la question de la fluidité... Si elle ne l'envoyait pas au diable, ça pourrait toujours constituer un genre de défi divertissant pour lui d'essayer de programmer un nouveau logiciel compatible avec ce qu'elle avait. Il avait déjà le soutien bienveillant de quelques intelligences artificielles de son labo pour mener à bien son projet.

 _« Si vous ne voulez pas que je coupe tout de suite, en vous collant la cyberpolice sur le dos pour harcèlement, vous feriez mieux de me dire qui se cache derrière votre pseudo, M. Fox »._

 _« Si vous avez le courage d'activer votre connexion vidéo, vous allez vite le savoir »._

Terriblement anxieux de son côté, il pouvait lire sur son visage la lutte intérieure qui se déroulait en elle et cela le réconfortait un peu. Il décida de l'encourager : il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour flancher à la dernière minute.

 _« Vous ne serez peut-être pas aussi déçue que vous l'anticipez »._

 _« Est-ce que vous me connaissez assez pour le supposer ? »_

 _« C'est là où j'ai peut-être été présomptueux comme je vous le disais au départ »._

En mettant impulsivement en route la vidéo, elle avait découvert avec surprise le visage souriant de Dave Tenner qui posait sur elle ses prunelles chocolat. Douces et pétillantes. Soulagées et inquiètes. Timides et directes. Elle esquissa un très petit sourire alors que certains mots de son discours prenaient enfin sens. _Oswin, augmentation, voyage dans le temps_ … Tout était en rapport avec voyage qu'elle avait fait avec le Docteur peu de temps après sa régénération[1].

 _« Comment diable avez-vous réussi ce tour-là 'M. Fox'? »_ questionna-t-elle encore un sous le choc.

 _« En étant pour de vrai un ingénieur vraiment très brillant »,_ répondit-il en souriant toujours.

 _« Je vous vois extraordinairement bien pour quelqu'un qui ne naîtra pas avant des siècles à des centaines de millions d'années de là »._

 _« J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant et je pense d'ailleurs que nous allons être coupés très bientôt car j'utilise pour vous contacter des moyens… créatifs et peu orthodoxes »._

 _« Voilà qui vous ressemblerait assez »._

Il hocha la tête avec peut-être un soupçon de roseur sur les pommettes mais ses yeux l'accrochaient avec toute l'intensité des timides qui luttent résolument contre ça sous la pression de circonstances exceptionnelles.

 _« Est-ce que… pour le cas où ça arriverait au beau milieu d'une phrase, vous seriez d'accord pour que je renouvelle cet exploit historique disons… dans quelques jours ? »._

Comme pour lui donner raison, elle perdit la vidéo mais sa connexion avait l'air toujours ouverte, et sans réfléchir, elle se dépêcha de taper « Oui ! ».

Ce ne fut que plus tard qu'elle s'était demandé comment ils avaient fait pour se parler et se comprendre, alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas bénéficier de la traduction simultanée du Tardis…

Depuis, ils avaient renouvelé l'expérience plusieurs fois. Clara était suffisamment fine pour deviner que le défi scientifique en jeu n'était pas la seule motivation de « M. Fox » en dépit de ce qu'il affirmait gentiment.

Cette « relation » n'avait pas la moindre chance d'aboutir à quoi que ce soit, étant donné ce qui les séparait. Mais Dave savait être charmant alors que l'absence du Docteur se faisait douloureusement sentir. Elle n'avait pas anticipé qu'il pourrait devenir un aussi bon ami, ni qu'il se passerait aussi peu de temps entre le moment de cette époustouflante prise de contact et celui où elle se mettrait à attendre de plus en plus impatiemment les suivantes…

Puis, alors qu'elle ne l'espérait plus, le Docteur avait débarqué.  
Comme elle résistait un peu à remettre son rendez-vous, il avait haussé les épaules et promis de la ramener pile à la bonne heure soit quelques minutes après leur départ …

Même si c'était par écran interposé, Clara était heureuse de pouvoir soigner son apparence pour quelqu'un qui donnait vraiment l'air d'apprécier enfin ses efforts.

.°.

Elle se secoua pour revenir à ce qui l'entourait et tenta d'allonger le pas car, comme d'habitude, le Docteur avait pris la tête du convoi et marchait à grandes enjambées sportives deux mètres devant.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il se montrait bougon. Il n'avait donné aucune nouvelle pendant quatre mois alors qu'il avait promis de « revenir vite » la dernière fois. Seigneur du Temps ? C'était clair que ça ne voulait pas dire « maître » du temps…

En arrivant à l'improviste, il l'avait saluée, avait posé sur elle un regard très aigu pendant dix embarrassantes secondes, puis comme si de rien n'était et avec l'air de lui concéder une faveur insigne, avait demandé si elle était tentée par une ballade à la montagne. Belle neige, joli chalet, feu dans l'âtre, avec une invitation gratuite de la part de la Ludocratie de Meltomène, s'ils voulaient bien donner un coup de main pour résoudre un minuscule problème qui effrayait la clientèle dans une petite station isolée…

Avec n'importe quel autre homme, cette invitation aurait eu bien sûr un sens très clair et tout différent. Chalet, feu et températures externes basses incitant, comme chacun sait, à rester bien au chaud sous la couette… Mais avec cet alien-là, mieux valait définitivement oublier les réflexes terriens… Et puis, ça aurait été bizarre maintenant qu'il avait cette tête-là.

Pressant le pas pour le rejoindre enfin, elle allait poser une question sur le vrai but de leur escapade dans cette pâle copie de la Sibérie, quand une sorte d'oiseau s'était abattu à ses pieds en faisant un bruit mou dans la poudreuse. Pchouf. Un très bizarre et très vilain oiseau pour ce qu'elle pouvait en voir, sans plumes, avec trop de pattes et d'articulations, jeté là en vrac comme un tas d'os congelés. Il était tout raide et recroquevillé, ce qu'elle comprenait sans peine vu les températures locales…

― Docteur ! appela-t-elle.

Et comme sans une bonne motivation, il ne se retournait pas forcément, elle ajouta :

― J'ai une chauve-souris transgénique… qui vient de mourir devant moi !

Comme prévu, le Docteur pivota, interloqué par cette formule soigneusement choisie, et revint sur ses pas. On aurait dit qu'il marchait avec des raquettes depuis qu'il était né, tellement ça avait l'air facile pour lui.

― Oh sapristi, pour une surprise ! fit-il en faisant fondre la neige autour, à l'aide du sonique.

Il prit la chauve-souris moche dans ses mains et la retourna sous toutes les coutures, peut-être en se demandant comme elle pourquoi elle n'avait pas de pattes arrière, au lieu de cette terminaison d'hippocampe.

― Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? s'enquit Clara. Aurait-elle été par extraordinaire… réfrigérée en plein vol ?

Entre les mains du Docteur la bestiole trembla légèrement et il la lâcha sous la surprise. Son visage se fit plus dur que d'habitude, le front barré d'un profond pli soucieux. Sans faire le moins du monde un geste pour la reprendre, il réajusta son sac sur son dos et jeta un coup d'œil vers la grande construction qu'on apercevait déjà au loin et qu'ils cherchaient à rejoindre au village.

― Venez, dépêchons-nous Clara, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre !

― Mais il n'a pas l'air complètement mort ! Vous ne voulez pas qu'on le mette à l'abri ? Là-bas sous les arbres ?

― Laissez-le, on ne peut plus rien faire pour lui.

― Ce n'est pas votre genre d'abandonner une pauvre créature comme ça… fit-elle remarquer un peu soupçonneuse.

Puis elle ajouta un peu moqueusement en le retenant car il ne répondait pas :

― Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait du Docteur ?

Sans prévenir, il lui décocha un sourire bref éclatant sous sa moustache et sa barbiche constellées neige et se remit en marche en plantant vigoureusement ses bâtons, comme s'il était plus déterminé que jamais… ou plus excité par le danger.

― Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas exactement une « pauvre créature ».

― C'est méchant ?

― Disons que c'est le cauchemar de tous les jeunes gallifréens qui entrent à l'Académie.

― Donc ça viendrait de votre planète ? demanda-t-elle avec intérêt en se hâtant de le rattraper.

― Non, pas du tout. C'est une sorte de gardien.

Elle soupira en laissant échapper un gros nuage de buée et tâcha de se maintenir à côté de lui pour marcher. Ne faisait-il pas tout pour accélérer avec ses satanées grandes jambes ?

― Disons qu'on gagnerait un tour ou deux si vous me disiez tout de suite comment ça s'appelle, qu'est-ce qu'il garde et quel est le problème… ronchonna-t-elle avec une petite grimace.

Il s'arrêta encore, repoussa ses lunettes de ski sur son bonnet, et s'appuya d'un avant-bras sur son bâton planté pour l'attendre.

― Un jour, vous m'avez demandé ce qui se passerait si je croisais trop souvent ma ligne temporelle, vous vous souvenez ?… Et bien l'Univers a une réponse appropriée dans ce cas. Une réponse qui ressemble à ce que vous appelez la « chauve-souris transgénique ». Cette créature est un Reaper. Un Reaper de poche, ce qui est bizarre, mais c'en est un. C'est beaucoup plus gros que ça d'habitude.

― Et ils font quoi dans la vie pour s'occuper vos Reapers ?

― Mhh, quelque chose d'essentiel : ils cicatrisent les blessures du Temps !

― Docteur, vous pouvez arrêter la poésie deux minutes ? Je me doute bien qu'avec un nom pareil, il y a des raisons d'avoir peur…

― Vous n'avez pas besoin d'avoir peur puisque je suis là… fit-il avec un coup d'œil en biais. Ils vivent dans le Vortex et ne gênent personne. On ne les voit jamais, sauf si quelqu'un tente de manipuler le Temps et tout particulièrement des points fixes… Auquel cas, ils tuent et dévorent tout ce qui perturbe son cours normal. Tout ce qui ne devrait pas être.

Clara s'arrêta de marcher.

― Ils sont là parce que nous avons croisé votre ligne temporelle en allant chercher un clone de Chair au Monastère Lugubre ? Parce que vous avez empêché la mort de River ?

― Naaah ! Je les aurais vus débarquer bien plus tôt le cas échéant… ça n'a rien à voir avec nous. C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on vienne voir qui fait ça… répondit-il avec un sourire et l'œil pétillant.

Elle lui refila un petit coup de bâton dans les jambes.

― Je parie qu'il n'y a même pas de chalet, en plus !

Le prince des mensonges étouffa un sourire et se remit en marche.

.°.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, la patience n'étant toujours pas son fort, et après avoir convenu enfin qu'ils auraient dû se poser un peu plus près du village avec le Tardis, il décida de prendre un raccourci. Et deux minutes chrono plus tard, Clara était tombée dans une congère. Heureusement pour elle, le trou n'était pas très profond et elle ne se fit pas mal. Elle devait se trouver juste deux mètres en contrebas.

Nullement inquiet, le Docteur lui cria d'utiliser ce qu'elle avait autour du cou. Espérait-il vraiment la tirer de là avec cette ridicule écharpe très longue ? Au bout de plusieurs tentatives, il réussit à attraper l'autre bout qu'elle lui envoyait.  
Cela n'avait rien de rassurant. Cette vieille chose pouvait sans doute craquer à tout moment sous son poids… Elle essaya de ne pas rire car sans autre précision, la remarque pouvait très bien s'appliquer à lui-même…

― Docteur, c'est ridicule ! protesta-t-elle. Vous n'avez même pas pensé à prendre une corde dans votre sac ? Cette écharpe est une antiquité et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle soit mangée aux mites…

― Il n'y a pas de mites dans le Tardis ! Attrapez l'autre bout : je tire à trois. Un…

Elle fit quelques pas horizontaux le long de la paroi pendant qu'il la remontait puis poussa un nouveau cri peu après.

― Aaaaahhhh !

― Quoi encore ? répondit-il sans lâcher.

― Il y a une bête ! Un… insecte, sur l'écharpe, et… il avance vers moi !

― C'est pas la petite bête qui va manger la grosse. Laissez-la…

Il regretta aussitôt d'avoir dit ça car il connaissait, hélas, nombre d'exemples où cela pouvait tout-à-fait être le cas. Pas la peine de le lui faire savoir…  
Clara cria de nouveau.

― Il bouge… il est tout noir !

― Euh attendez, il n'aurait pas des élytres un peu irisées et de grandes antennes ?

― Si ! C'est exactement ça !

― Bon, ce n'est rien ! Enfin… c'est Katep Helt. Il est inoffensif.

― Docteur ! poursuivit-elle d'un ton furieux et terrifié à la fois. Il grimpe sur ma joue !

― Il a peur, le pauvre ou peut-être même qu'il a froid… Allez un petit effort, je vois votre couvre-chef…

Elle s'avança sur le bord de la congère et rampa sur ses coudes assez loin avant de se mettre à genoux et de retirer son bonnet comme une furie, en se shampooinant la tête en criant. Au bout de quelques secondes, une sorte de scarabée tomba dans la neige.

― Il est allé SOUS MON BONNET ! hurla-t-elle d'une voix déformée par la rage et le dégoût.

― Même lui comprend qu'il valait mieux en avoir un, dépêchez-vous de le remettre ! conseilla-t-il en attrapant doucement l'insecte qui était large comme sa paume.

― Alors, dit-il à la bestiole avec un petit rire amusé, on jouait à cache-cache ? Et bien, je crois que t'as gagné mon petit père !

Il caressa doucement son dos d'un doigt avec un sourire bêtifiant.

― C'est incroyable ! Je l'avais perdu depuis je ne sais plus combien de temps !

Elle remit vite fait le bonnet sur sa tête, à peu près n'importe comment car elle n'était plus à ça près, et puis aussi quand même l'écharpe. Il avait levé la main en l'air et le scarabée s'envola. Puis il revint vers elle et lui retendit les bâtons.

― Vous _donnez un nom_ aux insectes qui vivent dans vos vieux vêtements ?! Et dire que je vous croyais dingue avant…

― Katep Helt a été mon seul ami pendant tout le temps que j'ai passé en prison dans… Bon, on s'en fiche dans quoi, éluda-t-il. Mais je l'ai pris avec moi quand je me suis évadé.

― Et vous laissez tomber comme ça un aussi vieux camarade ? fit-elle sarcastiquement.

― Je reconnais qu'il n'avait pas son pareil pour respecter mes méditations, mais son manque d'interactivité orale pouvait être un peu… Je veux dire… que vous avez beaucoup plus de conversation que lui.

Elle lui lança une œillade furieuse sans répondre.

― Allons, venez ! Nous devons poser les recalibrateurs autour du bâtiment là-bas et après vous aurez bien mérité de boire quelque chose de chaud !

Elle n'osa pas demander quoi, peu sûre que ce soit réellement quelque chose de buvable.

.°.

Après une nouvelle demi-heure de marche, et un peu de retard dans leur timing en raison de l'épisode de la congère, ils finirent par atteindre une grande bâtisse claire légèrement à l'écart du village qui était à peu près aussi élégante qu'un bunker sélénite. Avec un peu de chance, ça devait être leur _charmant_ chalet si généreusement offert par la « Ludocratie »…

Pourtant, d'après ce qu'elle voyait de là où elle était, ce n'était peut-être pas le cas car le village était assez coquet. Des maisons de bois de différentes tailles et formes enfoncées dans des jardins pleins de neige haute, se regroupaient autour de deux ou trois rues principales, dont l'une comportait les infrastructures collectives comme la mairie, la poste, le commissariat, un restaurant… Une parallèle s'agrémentait de quelques boutiques : un coiffeur, une épicerie, un marchand de journaux… Tous les commerces étaient du même côté, et sinon il n'y avait que des maisons, des bungalows pour touristes semblait-il. Plus en arrière, d'autres maisonnettes plus simples devaient être les logements du personnel.

Le Docteur partagea les recalibrateurs entre eux deux, avec la recommandation de les poser à un mètre du sol environ autour du bunker, avant de lui expliquer comment les mettre en fonction une fois qu'ils étaient prêts. Comme les abords de la construction étaient praticables et déneigés, elle retira ses raquettes, ce qui lui permit de voir qu'il y avait une route. Une superbe route même qu'ils n'avaient _pas_ empruntée pour venir… Elle supposa que ça aurait été trop simple et qu'il avait certainement mieux valu crapahuter à travers champs, dans les congères et avec de la neige jusqu'aux yeux…

Elle alla installer les dispositifs selon les indications du Docteur (qui pour une fois étaient plutôt simples) et une fois qu'elle eut terminé, se mit en quête de lui. Près de la porte d'entrée, elle le trouva en pleine conversation avec un homme boudiné dans un anorak marine. Il avait des cheveux châtains et clairsemés sur un visage débonnaire qu'il lui présenta comme celui de Halbek Mercator, le Premier Municipe de la petite station.

― Oh, vous êtes venu avec votre fille ? s'étonna-t-il. Comme c'est attendrissant !

Le Docteur passa un bras autour de l'épaule de Clara et la secoua trois fois avec un air réjoui.

― Ah, il faut bien qu'elle commence à apprendre les ficelles du métier ! Assurer la transmission des savoirs, c'est important ! pérora-t-il d'un ton désespérément « doctoral ».

Le sourire de Clara s'était figé, pendant que le Municipe leur disait d'entrer se mettre à l'abri dans la Salle des Fêtes. Le Docteur ne l'avait pas lâchée pendant qu'ils gravissaient la volée de petites marches avec un sourire et un signe de la main.

― Docteur, qu'est-ce que vous faites au juste ? demanda-t-elle entre ses dents serrées. Pourquoi me faites-vous passer pour votre fille ?

― Pourquoi ? Vous vouliez tenir le rôle de ma mère ? Pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, tout le monde vous aurait assailli de questions pour savoir où vous aviez fait faire votre lifting…

.°.

* * *

[1] Voir épisode 2 "From Vegas with love » du même auteur.


	2. Le duel des magiciens

**CHAPITRE II**

CLARA OSWALD

Réfugiés dans la petite cafétéria municipale aux tons verts et jaunes, assis devant une tasse fumante, le Docteur lui en raconta davantage. Clara serrait les mains autour pour se réchauffer, sans chercher à identifier trop précisément le contenu de sa boisson à l'odeur pour le moins… exotique.

― Allez, envoyez les questions, vous en mourez d'envie, dit-il en prenant une gorgée.

― Pourquoi aviez-vous promis de revenir me chercher vite, si c'était pour ne pas venir vite _du tout_ ?

― Heu… J'avais plutôt préparé des réponses sur la Ludocratie et sur notre couverture.

― Réponds-moi, _mon_ _petit papa chéri_ ! grimaça-t-elle en comprenant qu'il avait l'intention d'éluder.

Une vieille dame, qui venait faire le plein de pâtisseries au buffet, leur sourit d'un air charmé en l'entendant, au grand embarras du Docteur.

― Ok, mais arrêtez ces gamineries. La Ludocratie est un système de gouvernement où il n'y a pas d'impôt. La plupart des choses sont gratuites et les gens travaillent bénévolement à faire à peu près ce qu'ils aiment en contrepartie d'un revenu fixe décent, mais modeste.

― Mais, il y a un mais ? Ça a l'air trop beau pour être vrai...

― Mais ils doivent jouer tous les jours, au moins pendant trois heures.

― Jouer à quoi ?

― Des jeux d'argent où ils perdent le plus souvent, répondit le Docteur. Mais certains gagnent et forment alors la classe aisée de la société. Former une bourgeoisie fondée non sur le sang, l'intellect, ou la transmission patrimoniale mais sur le pur hasard, c'est un concept peu commun et perçu comme équitable… Mais en fait, ce n'est pas notre problème.

― Ah bigre, on n'était pas venus pour faire la Révolution ? railla-t-elle. Et notre problème serait alors plutôt… ?

Il s'accouda la main dans le menton pendant qu'il la scrutait.

― Non. Nous, on est là parce qu'il y a des gens qui disparaissent sans qu'on les retrouve jamais. Comme nous avons vu un Reaper en arrivant, ça pourrait déjà être une piste. Le maire m'a informé qu'il y avait au moins une disparition tous les deux ou trois jours. Souvent des membres du personnel. Et souvent dans le même créneau horaire. Si l'on s'en tient aux statistiques, ce soir, il faut nous tenir sur nos gardes.

― Et pourquoi avions-nous besoin d'une fausse identité ?

― Clara ! Vous le savez… il ne faut pas effrayer les touristes… Si nous nous présentons comme des enquêteurs de police…

― Ah et bien pour une fois le Tardis aurait pu être utile pour notre couverture ! Car comme sur le Port-Salut, c'était marqué dessus…

― Si nous nous présentons comme des enquêteurs… répéta-t-il sans finir sa phrase.

― Ok j'ai compris, vous trouvez juste que ce serait très ennuyeux. Et à la place, on est quoi ?

― Je suis magicien et vous êtes mon assistante.

― Oh pitié ! Ne me dites pas que vous avez l'intention de me découper dans une boîte ?

― Rien de plus facile avec la technologie compressive du Tardis, savamment délivrée par un réglage adapté du tournevis… répondit-il en lui jetant un petit regard en biais.

― Docteur ? s'enquit-elle les yeux plissés d'un ton où couvait la menace. Vous avez prévu quoi pour mon costume de scène ? Couvrant, j'espère ?

.°.

Temple autoproclamé de la Ludocratie, le casino était beaucoup plus joli à l'intérieur et plus luxueux que ses abords austères ne le laissaient présager. La moquette était ambrée, comme la lumière diffusée par les appliques lumineuses dans l'espace central, il y avait plusieurs machines à sous aux tonalités criardes, tandis que de petits salons latéraux accueillaient des tables de jeu. Il n'y avait qu'une centaine de personnes environ car la station hivernale n'était pas grande et la saison finissante.

En début de soirée, le Docteur était ressorti vérifier les recalibrateurs 360 qui étaient censés pouvoir offrir à cette zone un champ stable où il lui serait plus facile de détecter et pister d'éventuelles anomalies, en éliminant tout ce qui pourrait avoir une cause plus évidente : tellurisme, électromagnétisme ou micro-failles…

Dans son costume qu'il avait juste agrémenté de gants blancs et d'un chapeau haut de forme, le faux magicien faisait à présent le tour de la salle en discutant avec les vacanciers déjà arrivés, tandis que Clara était chargée recenser les membres du personnel qui travaillaient le soir-même.

Elle le vit discuter de loin avec un asiatique, que la serveuse qu'elle interrogeait lui désigna sous le nom de Professeur Wu Tsi.

― Son numéro est très au point, affirma-t-elle avec conviction.

― Son numéro ? Il fait partie de l'animation de la soirée ?

― Oh oui, comme vous !

― Pas comme magicien… Si ?

La serveuse opina vigoureusement, l'air impressionnée.

― Et bien, je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de concurrence !

― Bien sûr que si. Sauf que maintenant qu'il y a tous ces problèmes, nous avons dû réduire l'affiche. Mais avant il y avait jusqu'à six ou sept numéros par soir !

― Et c'est quel genre, son numéro ? Les trucs habituels ?

― Je ne sais pas. Par exemple : vous rentrez dans une boîte, il ouvre, vous avez disparu. Il va à une autre boîte, il l'ouvre et vous y êtes ! C'est fantastique, non ?

― Pas mal, acquiesça-t-elle avec un sourire. Merci Rebecca.

.°.

* * *

LE DOCTEUR

Le Docteur la vit arriver vers lui dans une petite robe sans manches rouge et souple, de type 1920, ceinturée sur les hanches et qui s'arrêtait sagement au genou. Elle avait cranté quelques mèches plaquées près de son visage et rassemblé ses cheveux en chignon bas. Le tout était retenu par un bandeau de même couleur, décoré de plumes et de quelques perles d'hématite. Le rouge lui allait décidément très bien.

Son maquillage était plus appuyé qu'à l'ordinaire. Il supposa que c'était ce qui lui donnait un air différent. Elle souriait aux gens. Une sorte de sourire rentré comme si elle pensait à quelque chose de particulièrement drôle qu'elle aurait été seule à savoir. Il nota le regard des hommes accroché à ses pas, tandis qu'elle se faufilait entre les convives pour venir jusqu'à lui.

Elle élargit son sourire une fois arrivée et dit entre ses dents :

― Tendez-moi votre joue et surtout, n'ayez pas l'air emprunté.

Elle s'approcha et appuya brièvement sa joue contre la sienne, pour un de ces faux baisers mondains tout à fait impersonnels, pour chuchoter à son oreille :

― On a de la concurrence. L'homme avec qui vous discutiez tout à l'heure, qui a l'air asiatique, figurez-vous que son numéro consiste à faire apparaître et disparaître des gens… _Apparaître et disparaître._ Mhh, vous pigez le truc ? Et si son matériel était défectueux ? S'il les faisait seulement disparaître ?

Détournant la tête pour rectifier le tir, il déposa sur sa pommette un petit baiser rebelle aux conventions, et lui répondit de même :

― Ma chère Clara, c'est tellement courageux de votre part de vous proposer comme volontaire, quand il demandera quelqu'un dans le public…

― Entre votre découpage et ça, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'ai envie de mourir ce soir ?... On se revoit tout à l'heure : je n'ai pas encore vu tout le monde parmi le personnel… Combien de temps aurons-nous pour répéter ?

― Pas besoin de répéter. Vous verrez.

― Docteur…

― Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi ? Venez juste en coulisses une demi-heure avant notre passage.

.°.

* * *

CLARA OSWALD

Le batteur de l'orchestre tambourina contre une grosse caisse et donna un coup de cymbale.

― Mesdames et messieurs, la Direction du casino est fière de vous présenter ce soir un tout nouveau numéro orchestré par le grand Archim Boldo, avec l'aide de sa ravissante assistante ! Je vous demande de les applaudir bien fooort ! Archim Boldo, c'est à vous !

Au moment de leur passage devant le public, Clara n'en menait pas large. La première idée du Docteur avait été de la faire léviter pendant quelques instants. Il suffisait pour ce faire qu'il utilise discrètement le sonique pour modifier la portance de l'air sous le corps étendu et raide de la jeune femme. Avec un art consommé, il fit passer des cerceaux autour d'elle pour montrer qu'il n'y avait pas de fils pour la retenir. Il avait l'air de bien s'amuser malgré son air sérieux. Elle le voyait à ses yeux pétillants.

Pour sa part, elle s'amusa beaucoup moins quand il l'enferma dans une boîte avec seule sa tête et ses jambes qui dépassaient et qu'elle le vit sortir des épées qu'il fit danser et cliqueter avec un certain sens du spectacle. Il avait cet air flippant dont elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Un air que n'avait pas l'autre lui. L'air d'aimer un peu faire semblant de l'effrayer. Ou d'essayer.  
Un peu comme là, quand il lui soufflait discrètement :

― Surtout ne bougez pas d'un pouce, vous pourriez-vous couper.

― Ne me dites pas que ce sont de vraies épées…

― Si. C'est pour ça que je vous recommande d'éviter de bouger…

Elle lui lança un regard paniqué.

― Elle vient de comprendre que ce sont de vraies épées ! déclara-t-il avec un clin d'œil à la cantonade.

Il prit les lames et les choqua entre elles avec de grands gestes emphatiques pour montrer qu'elles étaient solides. Puis il afficha un air grave de circonstance pour insérer les lames dans la boîte où elle se trouvait. Comme elle ne sentit rien du tout, elle se demanda s'il l'avait hypnotisée pour qu'elle ne sente pas qu'elle était transpercée et en train de se vider de son sang…

― Comment vous sentez-vous ? lui questionna-t-il à voix haute une fois l'affaire faite, une jambe nonchalamment croisée, main sur la hanche et l'autre posée sur la boîte.

― Rasée de près ! réussit-elle à répondre avec esprit.

La salle se mit à rire et il lui adressa un bref sourire avant de commencer à retirer les épées une par une, en faisant comiquement mine de les essuyer avant de les ranger. Quand il défit les loquets de la boîte, qu'il la redressa et lui demanda de marcher, elle y croyait à peine. Son corps ne portait aucune blessure ou estafilade, mais elle se sentait tremblante.

Il attrapa sa main pour la remercier d'un baiser sur ses phalanges et dans l'autre il fit apparaître un bouquet. Le public applaudit quand il lui en tendit un second, puis un troisième, puis un quatrième… C'était la fin de leur numéro improvisé.

Le présentateur vient les rejoindre quand ils saluèrent deux fois, avant que le Docteur ne l'entraîne en coulisses.

― Comment faites-vous ça ? demanda-t-elle sincèrement étonnée.

― Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses trucs ! répondit-il énigmatiquement. Venez ! Il faut qu'on fasse le tour pour rejoindre le public. Le numéro de Wu Tsi va bientôt commencer.

En lui prenant la main, il sentit qu'elle était glacée et qu'elle tremblait.

― Vous avez froid ? Où avez-vous laissé votre gilet ? Je vais aller le chercher...

― Non, laissez Docteur. Je vois très bien où je l'ai mis, je reviens dans une minute.

.°.

Clara se dépêcha de regagner la petite loge commune où son lainage était resté sur le dossier d'une chaise. En passant devant, elle fit un petit signe de la main à la femme de ménage qui lui sourit en interrompant son lessivage du couloir pour la laisser aller.

― N'allez pas glisser, Mademoiselle !

― Merci. Je vais faire attention !

Clara pressa pourtant le pas mais mue par un doute, elle se retourna pour lui demander :

― Au fait quel est votre nom ? Je crois que je ne vous ai pas vue sur la liste du…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase.  
Sans un cri, la femme de ménage était suspendue en l'air, le corps hérissé d'épées plantées profond et une pluie de pétales immobiles tombait infiniment sur elle… Cela ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes. Clara clignait désespérément des yeux, puis recouvrant ses esprits, elle voulut s'approcher mais le corps disparut aussitôt dans une lueur verdâtre. Et puis le couloir redevint parfaitement normal.

Il n'y avait aucune goutte de sang nulle part. Aucun pétale au sol. Aucune trace de la femme de ménage. Seuls le seau d'eau et le balai témoignaient qu'il y avait bien eu quelqu'un là et qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé.

.°.

Elle se laissa aller le dos contre le mur contre lequel elle glissa lentement parce que ses jambes flageolantes refusaient de la porter. L'image de la pauvre femme ne quittait pas ses rétines, comme si elle y avait été imprimée par le flash de lumière verte. Elle éprouvait malgré elle une sourde angoisse contre laquelle sa raison tentait vainement de lutter. Mais comment ne pas penser qu'il s'agissait là d'un message envoyé à son attention ? Une femme transpercée d'épées et inondée sous des brassées de fleurs… C'était précisément la fin du numéro du Docteur… et ça lui donnait tellement l'impression d'être un avertissement ! _Voilà ce qui aurait pu t'arriver, ma petite…_

Elle serra les poings et essaya de se morigéner en respirant lentement. Le Docteur n'aimait pas les mauviettes. Il ne reviendrait définitivement plus la chercher du tout si elle commençait à flancher trop souvent quand les choses se gâtaient… Déjà, il semblait avoir sérieusement douté cette fois, en mettant tout ce temps à revenir. Ce n'était pas le moment de se précipiter vers lui en panique il n'aimerait pas ça.

Peut-être y avait-il, parmi les gens qui faisaient l'animation, un manipulateur mental ou un illusionniste ? Elle avait _cru_ voir la femme de ménage mais elle devait être en pause et avait laissé son seau et son balai en attendant de revenir… Peut-être que c'était un genre de bizutage dans le milieu ? Une blague potache entre pros : on faisait peur aux assistantes godiches… Si elle revenait en criant vers le Docteur, n'allait-elle pas en plus griller bêtement leur couverture ?

Elle se força à penser à autre chose. A quelque chose d'agréable. Au rendez-vous qu'elle aurait peut-être avec Dave – tout à l'heure, demain, dans une semaine, allez savoir quand – si elle sortait vivante de cette aventure. Un sourire naquit enfin sur ses lèvres quand elle repensa aux lettres pleines d'esprit, émaillées de quelques discrets sous-entendus, qu'elle avait échangées avec celui qui n'était pas si inconnu…

Ça marchait. Se visualiser comme une jeune femme forte et intéressante, revoir le sourire ravi et un peu timide de son nouvel ami lors de leur premier rendez-vous vidéo où ils avaient sûrement eu autant l'un que l'autre un trac fou, lui réinsufflait un peu de courage.  
Elle tourna la tête vers le seau et le balai esseulés, puis d'un coup de talon, se décolla du mur pour partir prestement dans la direction de la salle où elle devait retrouver le Docteur.

Elle se glissa près de lui après avoir dérangé toute la ligne des spectateurs, pour revenir prendre place sur un fauteuil bleu marine.

― Vous avez manqué le meilleur, l'avertit le Docteur à voix basse avec un coup d'œil étonné.

― Pas sûr, répondit-elle. J'aurai un truc à vous dire tout à l'heure ça vous intéressera je pense.

.°.

Après le petit spectacle, les convives furent moins nombreux dans le casino car beaucoup se dirigèrent vers les restaurants attenants pour dîner. Ce fut à cette occasion que Clara rencontra officiellement au professeur Wu Tsi qui la considérait de loin depuis un moment, sans réellement chercher à l'aborder ouvertement toutefois.

Pour Clara, cet homme avait l'air étrange. La seule chose à laquelle elle arrivait à penser en ce qui le concernait était : c'est un asiatique. Trop peu de choses en somme. Comme si toute autre description se refusait à impressionner ses neurones. Elle détailla sa longue robe de soie rouge gansée d'or et de noir, son petit chapeau droit et rond dans les mêmes tons, tout rebrodé de motifs compliqués, ses insondables yeux noirs perçants à peine bridés soulignés d'un trait de khôl étiré sur les tempes. Et sa très fine moustache ourlée à la Dali complétait une ridicule barbiche noire assez longue.  
Elle et lui étaient presque assortis dans leurs robes respectives du même rouge.

Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était séduisant ou pas.  
Ce fut le maire qui les présenta.

― Professeur Wu, je suis confuse d'avoir raté le plus clair de votre numéro, admit-elle en guise de préambule. Mais je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de temps de perdu et que vous jouez encore demain ?

― Naturellement, répondit-il en lui baisant la main très élégamment. Nous aurons d'autres occasions de mieux nous connaître.

Elle fut un peu surprise de l'ambiguïté séductrice de la formule et décida de la prendre à la légère.

― Vous êtes envieux d'Archim Boldo parce que vous n'avez pas d'assistante pour votre numéro ? Il doit y avoir de meilleures techniques de recrutement que de tenter d'en chaparder à des collègues, non ?

Il sourit et lissa un coin de sa moustache rebiquée. Postiche, supputa-t-elle.

― En fait, j'en ai eu, mais les aléas de la tournée… vous savez, répondit-il avec un petit geste vague et fataliste de la main. Ce genre de vie vagabonde ne plait pas à tout le monde.

― Vous m'en direz tant ! approuva-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

― Est-ce que ça signifie que vous comptez quitter votre père et la vie d'enfant de la balle ?

Clara mit deux secondes avant de se rappeler que « son père » n'était pas Dave Oswald mais le Docteur, ce qui changeait du tout au tout son regard sur la situation. Elle opta cependant pour une réponse philosophe dont elle espéra qu'elle ne choquerait pas trop dans ce coin d'univers.

― C'est le destin de tout enfant de quitter un jour le giron familial pour se lancer dans sa propre vie. Quitte à prendre une voie différente…

En vérité, elle songeait qu'elle se détachait de plus en plus de son (vrai) père faute de pouvoir supporter sa nouvelle femme. Elle faisait à peine l'effort de les voir à Noël, et encore uniquement parce qu'il y avait sa grand-mère…

― C'est le moment où je me dois de vous dire que vous avez parfaitement raison et que j'embauche, dit-il en sortant une carte de son vêtement de soie.

Elle prit la carte qu'il lui tendait sans dire un mot. Toute information était bonne à prendre. Le professeur n'eut cependant pas le temps d'approfondir cette question avec elle. Le Docteur venait de les rejoindre pour reprendre possession de son assistante et la conduire à leur table située dans une salle de restaurant toute proche.

.°.

L'atmosphère y était très… rose, avec une moquette bordeaux, des nappes rose pâle, des encadrements de bois doux autour des tableaux aux murs, présentant les œuvres (ou les reproductions) d'illustres inconnus... Posée dans son dos, la main ouverte du douzième Docteur paraissait à Clara légèrement trop présente, sans qu'elle sut dire pourquoi. Sans doute était-elle un peu surprise, car il limitait toujours les contacts physiques avec elle, dussent-ils être aussi anodins que celui-ci.

― Je suis très étonnée que vous consentiez à quelque chose d'aussi trivial qu'un repas, dit-elle en s'asseyant face à lui.

― Il fait très froid dehors et nous allons ressortir cette nuit. Il vous faut des calories pour que vous teniez face à ces températures… Votre constitution fragile n'est pas adaptée.

Elle aurait spontanément eu envie de rouspéter qu'elle aurait préféré dormir un peu mais elle n'osa pas. Si elle rouspétait tout le temps, il se dirait sûrement qu'elle n'aimait plus tellement leurs folles équipées et elle ne voulait pas courir ce risque…

― Vous alliez dire quelque chose ? la questionna-t-il.

Elle posa sur lui un œil rond, avec un rien d'alarme, toujours aussi surprise par son intuition.

― Non. Enfin, je me demandais s'il y avait eu quelque chose d'inhabituel pendant le numéro de Wu Tsi ? Quelqu'un a disparu ?

― Et a réapparu comme convenu ! répondit-il. Que vous voulait-il ?

― La même chose que moi, répondit-elle en haussant comiquement très vite deux fois les sourcils. A savoir, étudier la concurrence ! Il voulait aussi que je sache qu'il pourrait m'embaucher, si j'en avais assez de vous, l'informa-t-elle en lui tendant la carte professionnelle qu'il lui avait donnée.

Il la prit mais lui jeta à peine un œil, avant de la lui rendre aussitôt.

― Il peut toujours rêver… Qu'est-ce qui peut bien lui fait croire que vous en avez assez de moi ?

Elle déploya le menu en se demandant comment il pouvait être aussi froid avec elle et affirmer péremptoirement ce genre de chose d'une aussi tranquille assurance. Pour le coup, elle commençait à se demander ce qui s'était passé pour lui pendant ces quatre mois où ils ne s'étaient pas vus, pour qu'il se montre aussi ambivalent.

― Oh, je ne sais pas, peut-être mon air complètement terrorisé pendant le numéro ? répondit-elle avec un peu plus d'humour. Tiens, il y a du ragout de talgofol à la carte…

― Non, vous avez été très bien ! C'est quoi le talgofol ?

Elle reposa la carte et le considéra d'un air ouvertement dépité.

― Je comptais un peu sur vous pour me le dire !… Mais il semble que cosmiquement parlant, je ne puisse jamais dîner quand il y en a au menu, ajouta-t-elle en voyant un petit groupe s'attrouper autour d'eux pour leur demander un autographe.

.°.

La soirée lui parut interminable en raison des fréquentes interruptions de leur repas par les vacanciers. Elle ne fut pas fâchée de regagner enfin la petite chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée, même s'il avait fallu pour cela braver les températures extérieures. Sitôt qu'elle eut franchi le seuil, elle ôta au plus vite ses chaussures car la plante de ses pieds était douloureuse, puis considéra la pièce avec circonspection.

Ses murs étaient gris bleus avec des meubles de bois jaune, les draps d'un blanc pur du meilleur aloi mais l'atmosphère… vraiment glaciale ! Elle avisa que la fenêtre était restée ouverte. Peut-être bien pour aérer d'ailleurs, car ça sentait un peu le renfermé comme si elle n'avait pas servi depuis longtemps. Elle se précipita pour fermer et chercha ce qui pourrait ressembler à un radiateur pour en ouvrir la vanne à fond.

En grelottant, elle fouilla dans ses affaires qu'on avait fait porter là à son arrivée, et repassa sa parka de ski empruntée au Tardis, les moufles, le bonnet et même la vilaine écharpe que lui avait donnée le Docteur le tout par-dessus sa jolie robe. C'était juste le temps de se réchauffer quelques minutes, se promettait-elle. De toute façon, il lui faudrait se changer s'ils devaient remettre le nez dehors…

Le lit était recouvert d'un très gros et très attirant édredon à carreaux bleus où elle pensa raisonnablement qu'elle aurait bien chaud. En le soulevant pour se glisser dessous, elle écarquilla les yeux d'effroi. Elle recula brusquement en découvrant qu'il y avait là pelotonnée une de ces créatures qu'ils avaient trouvées en arrivant plus tôt dans la journée… et qui avait probablement eu la même idée qu'elle !

La drôle de chauve-souris venait de lever la tête dans sa direction et poussa un glapissement sonore. Clara plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas crier aussi. La vilaine chose venait de s'élever dans les airs et la fixait d'une façon qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille, dodelinant étrangement du chef en battant des ailes pour se maintenir en vol stationnaire.  
Clara recula doucement, le plus doucement qu'elle pouvait, jusqu'au mur mitoyen de la chambre du Docteur et de son index recourbé, commença à frapper répétitivement SOS en morse, sans cesser un instant de fixer le Reaper.

Malheureusement pour elle, le Docteur ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

.°.


	3. La nuit de tous les dangers

**CHAPITRE III**

LE DOCTEUR

En la circonstance, il se trouvait dans le bureau du chef du Personnel Papageno Bambalaya, en présence également du directeur de l'établissement et se faisant annoncer une triste nouvelle : la femme de ménage n'avait pas pointé normalement au moment de son départ présumé, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Il s'agissait donc là d'une autre disparition inexpliquée, comme celles qui motivaient sa visite à l'origine.

Pressé de quitter l'étouffante exiguïté d'une pièce remarquablement morne, le Docteur demanda à se faire conduire discrètement à l'endroit où l'on avait retrouvé les ustensiles de travail de la nouvelle victime. Le directeur Propergol Costopovitch tint à l'y accompagner en personne sans attendre. Bien qu'il eût certainement préféré rester seul, le Docteur accepta pour pouvoir observer son comportement sur les lieux. Ses pistes étant pour l'instant minces, il cherchait toujours qui aurait pu avoir de telles motivations et n'éliminait aucun suspect. Avoir l'air inquiet ne coûtait rien au manager. Il avait vu des plans de réduction des effectifs plus tordus…

Sortant le tournevis sonique une fois arrivé dans le couloir bouclé par les agents de la sécurité, il changea un réglage pour lui faire rayonner une lumière bleue qui aurait révélé d'éventuelles traces de sang ou taches suspectes invisibles sous un spectre lumineux normal. Il vit très clairement des gouttes de sang éparpillées un peu partout au niveau autour du seau mais qui avaient manifestement été effacées par la suite. Le corps avait tout bonnement l'air de s'être purement et simplement évaporé. Rien ne montrait d'éventuelles traces de pas, ou qu'on ait pu le trainer pour l'emmener ailleurs…

Passant les gants blancs de son costume de scène, il tâta précautionneusement les murs pour chercher si un passage dérobé ne se trouvait pas dissimulé dans la paroi : il n'en était rien. La seule autre chose intrigante qu'il trouva à quelques pas de là, ce fut une petite perle noire et deux plumes, contre la paroi qui, soit dit en passant, était recouverte d'un abominable papier peint vert olive.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver où il avait pu voir de semblables ornements : sur les cheveux noués de Clara. Ce détail signait sans conteste sa présence antérieure dans ce couloir et il se rappela alors opportunément qu'elle l'avait quitté un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, pour aller chercher son lainage. Il entendait l'interroger au plus vite là-dessus, se rappelant aussi qu'elle avait promis de lui parler de « quelque chose qui l'intéresserait ». Il s'en voulut de ne pas avoir prêté plus d'attention à ses propos, ni insisté pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Il expliqua à Costopovitch qu'il craignait bien que son employée ne soit au minimum blessée, en lui parlant des traces de sang et l'informant qu'il en saurait plus après examen des valeurs affichées par les capteurs qu'il avait posés un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

.°.

Debout et un peu hésitant devant la porte de Clara, il se décida à frapper. Il n'obtint tout d'abord aucune réponse, mais un remue-ménage et le bruit de quelque chose qui tombait au sol le motivèrent. En entrant, il aperçut un petit Reaper qui voletait dans la pièce en se cognant au lustre qu'il faisait tanguer dangereusement. Sortant le sonique, il appuya sur la touche _bis_ activant le dernier réglage et lui balança dans les yeux la même lumière bleue qui lui avait servi à détecter les traces de sang dans le couloir. L'animal poussa un cri strident et mécontent.

― Clara ! appela le Docteur. Vous êtes là ?

Il n'obtint pas de réponse et repérant la baie vitrée, alla l'ouvrir avant de chercher une couverture ou quelque chose à lancer sur l'animal pour l'emprisonner et pouvoir le mettre dehors. S'approchant du lit, il vit que Clara était assiste toute recroquevillée, les genoux sous le menton, à côté d'une grande armoire, la tête baissée et sans réaction.

― Clara ! Vous allez bien ? Répondez !

A grands coups de moulinets des bras, il chassa le Reaper avec quelques difficultés car le volatile était teigneux et très déterminé. Comme il fixait Clara avec des yeux fous qui ne lui disaient rien de bon, le Docteur se résigna à lui envoyer un ultrason tout à fait déplaisant pour lui qui contraignit la bête à reculer. Une fois que l'intrus fut dehors, le Seigneur du Temps referma vivement la fenêtre et appuya théâtralement du plat de la paume sur la commande qui faisait descendre les volets protecteurs prévus en cas d'avalanche. Il pourrait toujours essayer de rentrer maintenant.

Comme il s'y attendait, les chocs sourds de l'animal contre le volet s'arrêtèrent bientôt, et il put se tourner enfin vers Clara.

― Venez, il est parti, dit-il en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Ses mains et ses cheveux luisaient d'une substance poisseuse. Elle tremblait et semblait en état de choc plus sévère que prévu. Il la prit par la main mais elle résista se lever. En désespoir de cause, il finit par s'asseoir par terre, tout à côté d'elle.

― Laissez-moi vous aider… Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle ne répondit rien en continuant à trembler, semblant hors d'atteinte de toute conversation rationnelle pour le moment.

― Vous ne voulez pas que je vérifie si vous êtes blessée ?

Elle secoua la tête vigoureusement.

― Il… il… il… m'a… mordue… aux bras, fit-elle avec ses dents qui s'entrechoquaient.

― Clara, j'ai besoin de voir pour vous soigner… Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut dans le Tardis pour vous recoudre parfaitement s'il le faut, mais je dois voir s'il a déchiré vos chairs et si vous êtes en train de perdre du sang… vous êtes toute gluante…

― Il… m'a… _bavé_ dessus ! dit-elle avec un regard d'incompréhension total.

― Oh ! fit-il seulement en essayant de ne pas sourire. Navré que vous ayez eu à endurer ça. Venez, ne restez pas ici, il faut que je voie les morsures.

Elle secoua la tête.

― Mes jambes tremblent tant qu'elles ne me portent plus, avoua-t-elle honteusement dans un souffle.

Il fit un mouvement pour se relever et glissa un bras sous ses genoux pour la soulever et aller la déposer assise sur le lit. Restant debout à côté, avec des gestes très lents et très doux, il lui retira sa parka et ausculta ses bras nus qui comportaient plusieurs marques de petites dents et des bleus violacés et que le port du manteau avait à peine atténués.

― Vous avez de vilaines écorchures aux jambes et aux genoux aussi on dirait, prévint-il, est-ce que je peux… ?

― C'est moi qui me les suis faites, répondit-elle la gorge si nouée qu'elle avait du mal à sortir le moindre son.

― Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'un air profondément désolé.

― Pour m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas, répondit-elle.

― Les Reapers existent bel et bien, je vous l'assure.

― Pas ça, souffla-t-elle. Je ne voyais pas que ça.

Il pressa doucement sa main et elle eut un premier sanglot. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et la prit dans ses bras, elle s'effondra littéralement contre sa poitrine avec un gémissement.

― Je me voyais moi, morte comme la pauvre femme, articula-t-elle.

― Shhh ! Calmez-vous ! dit-il en la berçant et en résistant à l'envie de lui demander trop tôt de quelle pauvre femme elle parlait.

Car pourquoi poser des questions dont il devinait si facilement la réponse ?

.°.

Il attendit le plus longtemps que sa patience limitée le lui permettait et puis demanda s'il pouvait la laisser, ce à quoi elle réagit vivement en argumentant que « ça » pouvait recommencer.

― Il faudrait que j'aille relever les capteurs. Il y a d'abord eu une autre disparition tout à l'heure, et puis à l'instant votre mésaventure… J'aimerais m'assurer de quelque chose. Et je ne vais pas vous obliger à sortir après ça…

― Hors de question ! Je viens avec vous ! dit-elle en se redressant, soudain galvanisée.

Il lui adressa un léger sourire tendre.

― Oh ma brave petite Clara, vous n'avez pas besoin d'essayer de m'impressionner par votre courage. Je sais très bien que vous l'êtes. Mais là vous êtes sous le choc et…

― Je viens avec vous, je promets que je ne vous ralentirai pas, réitéra-t-elle fermement.

Il objecta encore qu'il faisait vraiment très froid et qu'elle ne pourrait sortir ainsi. Elle hocha la tête pour acquiescer et enfila à toute vitesse de grandes chaussettes, des bottes, deux pulls par-dessus sa robe rouge, remit la parka, le bonnet, et l'écharpe en moins d'une minute avant de déclarer :

― Je suis prête.

Pour le coup, sa dégaine était vraiment ridicule mais elle s'en fichait totalement. Il vit dans ses yeux qu'elle avait peur et se promit de faire revenir un sourire sur son visage, la bonne humeur et l'esprit piquant qui étaient les siens juste avant ce déplorable incident.

.°.

* * *

CLARA OSWALD

La neige tombait en fins flocons qui ne tenaient pas au sol quand ils sortirent de la petite auberge de montagne où se trouvaient leurs chambres. Ils cheminèrent prudemment pour remonter la rue puis faire le tour extérieur du casino bunker, à quelques mètres de là. Ils ne parlèrent pas au début mais comme elle sentait l'angoisse la gagner de nouveau en croyant voir du coin de l'œil des choses effrayantes dans la nuit environnante, elle rompit le silence pour pouvoir reporter son attention sur autre chose. Elle lui demanda s'il n'avait pas froid vu qu'il portait simplement son costume habituel.

― Si bien sûr, un peu, mais c'est supportable. Je suis à seize degrés, ajouta-t-il étrangement.

― A seize degrés de quoi ? Longitude nord ?

Il tordit un coin de sa moustache, ravi de constater que son esprit luttait pour mettre de la distance avec les événements récents et reprendre le dessus. Très brave petite Clara.

― Température corporelle.

― Encore moins qu'un reptile ! murmura-t-elle à voix basse les mains serrées sous ses aisselles. Est-ce que vous vous adaptez automatiquement aux conditions météo ?

Une épaule appuyée contre le mur du casino, le Docteur notait scrupuleusement ses relevés dans un petit carnet, et répondit sans la regarder en mode guide touristique :

― Les Seigneurs du Temps bénéficient d'une avantageuse et robuste constitution peaufinée au fil de siècles et de siècles d'évolution. Et contrairement aux reptiles, nous ne craignons pas les températures extrêmes… On passe au suivant, prévint-il.

Ils poursuivirent le long d'un petit sentier bitumé qui faisait le tour du bâtiment, la neige ne tombait plus beaucoup. Il recommença son manège avec le second capteur et puis lui dit au bout d'un moment :

― Vous avez l'air contrariée d'apprendre cela... Comme si vous n'arriviez jamais à vous souvenir que je ne suis pas humain.

Clara, qui était en train de se demander comment River avait pu supporter de dormir contre un corps à peine tiède, changea immédiatement de sujet dans sa tête quand elle vit le regard trop perspicace du Docteur se tourner vers elle. Elle se racla la gorge.

― Puisqu'on en est au cours de biologie, est-ce que vous pouvez me dire à quoi s'apparentent ces méchantes bestioles ? Les Reapers ? Ce ne sont pas des chauves souris transgéniques…

Il voulut bien en convenir et l'informa qu'il ne restait que quatre capteurs. Elle ne se laissa pas distraire, avec une nouvelle question plus insistante sur les raisons qui, selon lui, les conduiraient à les pourchasser s'ils n'avaient rien fait de mal avec le Temps.

― Je crois que c'est juste après _vous_ qu'ils en ont. J'ai l'impression qu'ils vous reconnaissent à tort… comme l'une des leurs.

― Je ne suis pas tellement d'humeur à plaisanter, Docteur, l'avertit-elle les poings sur les hanches.

― Non, sans doute. Encore deux et vous pourrez retourner aller dormir au chaud.

Elle ne répondit pas qu'elle ne se voyait pas fermer l'œil de la nuit, ni envisager une seconde de rester toute seule après ce qu'elle avait vu. Si elle avait osé, elle aurait bien demandé à revenir dormir dans le Tardis, mais l'idée de refaire le chemin inverse jusqu'au vaisseau, de nuit, dans le froid et en louvoyant entre de traitresses congères, ne lui plaisait pas davantage.

.°.

Lorsqu'il eut fini d'enregistrer le dernier relevé, le Docteur raccompagna Clara à l'auberge. Il était affreusement tard, mais elle n'avait pas la moindre intention de rester dans sa chambre aussi refusa-t-elle tout net quand il voulut l'y reconduire. Elle déclara qu'elle allait d'abord se réchauffer d'une tisane qu'elle prendrait dans le petit salon de l'auberge, puis demanda au réceptionniste de l'alcool et quelques pansements.

― Buvez donc l'alcool et jetez ces pansements inutiles ! conseilla un peu plus loin une voix moqueuse inattendue.

Au grand étonnement du Docteur, elle entra directement dans la pièce d'où venait la voix et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil proche de l'autre insomniaque encore présent à cette heure et qui s'avérait être le magicien chinois. Puis elle entama avec lui une conversation en attendant qu'on lui serve sa boisson. Elle avait les yeux un peu brillants et fiévreux et il était désarçonné par son sourire qu'il trouvait exagéré. Dieu sait qu'il avait follement aimé le très large sourire de Rose, mais sur Clara, et destiné à un autre que lui, le Docteur laissé pour compte ne l'appréciait guère.

Un serveur vint poser une tasse et sa soucoupe sur un guéridon en bois rouge sombre qui n'était pas loin d'eux. Elle saisit précautionneusement l'anse et se rencogna un peu dans la grande bergère de velours rose où elle était assise.

― Votre père nous regarde d'un œil fort soupçonneux, déclara le chinois sans lever le nez de son livre. Est-il toujours aussi protecteur envers vous ?

― Je lui ai dit que vous vouliez me débaucher…

― Mhh. Qui sait alors dans quel sens il l'a pris ? répondit-il en tournant une page toujours sans la regarder.

Clara pouffa un peu et avala une gorgée de sa tisane.

― Vous n'avez pas sommeil ? demanda-t-elle.

― J'espère que ce n'est pas une proposition ? répondit-il en fermant son livre pour la regarder au dessus de ses petites lunettes rondes cerclées de métal argenté.

― Non, rassurez-vous. Que lisiez-vous ? Une biographie de Houdini ? Je suis étonnée que sa renommée soit aussi éclatante par ici.

― Je suis étonné que vous sachiez de qui il s'agit…

― Ne suis-je pas la fille d'un magicien ?

― Peut-être, ou peut-être pas, répondit-il évasivement. Puisque vous n'avez pas sommeil, puis-je peut-être vous proposer une partie de cartes ?

― Une partie ou un tour ?

― Voudriez-vous me montrer ce que vous savez faire ?

― Non ! Je veux juste passer le temps. Je suis en plein décalage horaire, mentit-elle presque plausiblement.

Le professeur Wu eut l'air un petit peu déçu qu'elle le déboute de la sorte.  
Clara jeta un coup d'œil en coulisse au Docteur, qui s'était refusé à partir et restait discrètement au fond de la salle, accoudé au bar – le nez ostensiblement dans son petit carnet et les oreilles tendues.

― Et bien, vous allez trouver ça bizarre mais il est très fort aux cartes. Et d'une certaine manière, ça m'intimidait assez pour ne jamais vouloir apprendre et me mesurer à lui. Mais si vous m'expliquez les règles d'un jeu simple, je devrais pouvoir arriver à me débrouiller…

Un paquet de cartes apparut dans la paume du prestidigitateur comme il faisait un petit mouvement théâtral avec ses doigts pour le dévoiler, ce qui la fit sourire. Ils déplacèrent le guéridon pour l'installer entre eux.

― Est-ce que vous connaissez ce jeu très facile où l'on oppose une carte à son adversaire et celui qui a la valeur la plus forte ramasse les deux et où l'on gagne quand on a toutes les cartes ?

Clara sourit et hocha la tête affirmativement.

― Je le connais. Il est suffisamment facile pour que vous me parliez du livre que vous lisez sans réellement vous déconcentrer…

― Vous voulez jouer à un jeu plus compliqué où l'on intéressait la partie ?

― Je n'ai pas d'argent.

― Si vous perdez, vous aurez un gage. Une question difficile.

― Professeur… je vous ai dit que le jeu facile me convenait bien !

Il eut un sourire en coin et sépara le paquet en deux.

― Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Va, pour le jeu facile mais vous devrez me faire un minimum de conversation pour que _moi_ je ne m'endorme pas…

Clara le regarda avec plus d'acuité. Un autre homme lui avait déjà dit ce genre de choses naguère. Un homme dangereux. Peut-être devrait-elle faire vraiment plus attention. Peut-être que la répétition de cette situation était un avertissement ? Elle choisit de le prendre ainsi.

― Excusez-moi, j'ai un mot à dire à mon père, dit-elle en se levant et en prenant sa tasse vide.

Il la regarda partir, bouche bée de frustration, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu dire de travers. Elle venait simplement de lui glisser entre les doigts.

.°.

Elle grimpa sur un tabouret haut pour s'asseoir près de lui au comptoir du bar. Le Gallifréen avait les yeux dans le vague, l'air de contempler son reflet dans le miroir d'en face, mais elle ne s'y trompait pas tellement. C'était comme ça qu'il faisait quand il était, en réalité, très concentré et en train de réfléchir à un problème.

― Déjà fatiguée de votre nouvel ami ? demanda-t-il sans élever la voix en lançant à l'autre un regard au diapason des températures locales.

― C'est un truc qu'il a dit qui m'a fait réfléchir… Est-ce que les relevés vous apprennent quelque chose d'intéressant pour notre affaire ?

― Tout à fait ! Il y a assurément des manipulations complètement illégales de l'espace-temps par ici. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'elles sont très évidentes. La personne qui les occasionne ne se soucie pas de les dissimuler.

― A qui pensez-vous avoir affaire ? Un débutant ?

Il sourit en rempochant son carnet.

― J'aime vraiment que vous pensiez toujours aux options les plus innocentes… Oui, un débutant, ou bien plutôt quelqu'un qui se fiche d'être découvert parce qu'il pense qu'il peut agir impunément. Vous savez qu'il n'y a plus d'Agence Universelle du Temps, et en théorie le dernier Seigneur du Temps était censé mourir à Trenzalore… Je me demande si des petits malins n'ont pas mis ces infos bout à bout et décidé de faire ce que bon leur semblait, faute d'une police adaptée ou de quiconque qui puisse venir pour leur tirer l'oreille…

― Êtes-vous en train de soutenir sans rire que vous êtes _le dernier rempart contre le chaos spatiotemporel ?_ demanda-t-elle d'un ton un peu amusé et moqueur.

― Croyez bien que ce n'est pas pour me vanter…

― Hum, comme si c'était votre genre, persifla-t-elle.

― Allez essayer de prendre un peu de repos, lui conseilla-t-il. Quand vous n'avez pas assez dormi vous êtes presque pire que Donna…

― D'accord mais je vous préviens : si je retrouve le plus petit cloporte dans ma chambre, je réquisitionne la vôtre. Sans négociation !

.°.

* * *

LE DOCTEUR

Le Docteur remontait le couloir désert qui menait aux chambres de l'auberge. Il voulait s'assurer que tout allait bien pour Clara. Une partie de lui se chagrinait de ne pas avoir pu traiter les morsures faites par les Reapers et qu'elle soit sortie comme ça, toute écorchée et gluante sous les couches de vêtements qu'elle avait rajoutées à la hâte.

Autant il se sentait fier d'elle parce qu'elle parvenait tant bien que mal à juguler sa peur, autant il se sentait très mécontent de lui-même, parce qu'il se rendait parfaitement compte qu'il avait envie de la réconforter dans ses bras, de poser un doux baiser son front. Et d'aller à l'infirmerie du Tardis pour lui ôter ses oripeaux et effacer délicatement de sa peau tendre chaque blessure faite par les Reapers nouveaux nés… Oh non, non, non. Ça n'allait pas du tout ! s'épouvanta-t-il absolument pas dupe. Ce qu'il visualisait là commençait à devenir sérieusement glissant.

La restitution de ses émotions, survenue quand il était resté loin de Clara[1], n'était malheureusement surement pas étrangère à l'irruption de ces pensées pour le moins ambigües…

Il soupçonnait également que l'hormone présente dans la bave des Reapers recouvrant les cheveux de Clara, n'arrangeait rien du tout. En effet, les _domini temporis_ et les Reapers étaient des créatures temporelles. A ce titre, force était de constater que les plus petites s'avéraient littéralement affolées et shootées par les schèmes puissants qui virevoltaient autour de sa jeune amie. Le saut volontaire qu'elle avait fait dans sa ligne temporelle, où elle s'était éparpillée en une dizaine de copies, en était certainement responsable. Devant cette bizarrerie défiant leur interprétation et se présentant comme « une anomalie respectant pourtant les lois du Temps », les petits Reapers perdaient tout simplement le nord. Le choc avait tué le premier.

Parce qu'il connaissait la puissance de leurs mâchoires qu'il avait déjà vue à l'œuvre, et la façon dont ils pouvaient déchiqueter ou lacérer leurs proies dans difficulté, le Docteur était raisonnablement sûr que ces morsures faites à Clara n'étaient rien d'autre que les « baisers fous » d'un animal frustre adressés à celle qu'il devait percevoir, à son échelle, comme une sorte d'ange grandiose et effrayant.

La vraie question était de savoir si les Reapers faisaient partie d'un plan plus vaste et fort subtil pour le faire tomber. Ou s'ils n'étaient là que par une malencontreuse coïncidence.

Parce que leur présence, accidentelle ou non, signalait bien des manipulations temporelles interdites quoique probablement mineures. Mais dans la mesure où il ne restait rien du tout des cadavres, il était malaisé de supposer qu'un jeune ait pu dévorer un corps entier en un éclair et sans laisser de traces. Le mode opératoire ne correspondait pas.

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour supposer que ces manipulations temporelles pouvaient être dues aux « boîtes de téléportation » de ce Wu Tsi. Pendant ses spectacles, il utilisait vraisemblablement un faible champ temporel donnant l'impression d'effacer le spectateur cobaye dans la première boîte tandis qu'un complice apparaissait dans la seconde. Le Docteur utilisait lui-même la désynchronisation à une demi-seconde pour cacher très efficacement et très simplement le Tardis à ceux que le filtre à perception ne trompait pas. C'était l'enfance de l'art… Mais en soi, cela ne constituait pas un interdit. Ce qui l'était par contre, c'était la disparition ou le meurtre de personnes impliquées dans des Points Fixes… Et pour l'instant, il ne voyait pas comment relier les deux.

Arrêté devant la porte de Clara, il déglutit un peu nerveusement avant d'y frapper, pestant contre lui-même de se sentir aussi mal à l'aise alors qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de l'être. Clara était son amie. Sa très jeune amie et elle avait confiance en lui. Il frappa une nouvelle fois et ouvrit lentement la porte.

Ce qu'il vit derrière lui porta un violent coup aux cœurs. La pièce ne comportait quasiment plus que des murs et plus de plancher. Un vaste trou béant l'avait remplacé donnant directement sur le vide spatial, comme si la chambre avait été brutalement aspirée dans une dimension différente. Et de Clara, aucune trace.

.°.

* * *

[1] Voir du même auteur : Episode 6 « Ce qui reste de moi » - FFnet


	4. Bave de Reaper et vieilles dentelles

**CHAPITRE IV**

LE DOCTEUR

Pendant un tout petit instant, les émotions neuves et aiguës du Docteur se rappelèrent très brutalement à son bon souvenir. La perte d'un compagnon portant l'Empreinte, que Clara appelait moqueusement le Syndrome du Caneton, n'était jamais une partie de plaisir pour un Seigneur du Temps.

En considérant le sol englouti au centre de la pièce qui avait été sa chambre, il dût poser une main contre le chambranle de la porte pour se tenir un instant. Il voyait bien des éléments du mobilier en suspension plus bas dans le vide : le lit, l'armoire, et aussi son sac à dos. Mais il avait beau s'user les rétines, son corps n'apparaissait nulle part…

Mourir dans le vide spatial était une chose affreuse. C'était certes rapide, mais on avait encore assez le temps de se rendre compte qu'on gelait et qu'on étouffait pendant deux longues secondes… Rien que de penser que c'était là le sort qu'elle avait connu, lui labourait les cœurs et les tripes. Sa vieille culpabilité revint le dépecer petit bout par petit bout, et il se maudissait.

Il repensait à ce qu'avait prédit récemment cette « Offerdith » : qu'il regretterait amèrement de l'avoir laissée seule… Oh, oui c'était gagné, il n'avait que de cruels regrets ! Comment allait-il pouvoir s'empêcher de revenir à ses vieux réflexes maintenant ? De recacher sa honte et son chagrin au fond d'un vieux monastère pendant des dizaines d'années, comme la première fois qu'il avait cru l'avoir perdue à jamais ? Aujourd'hui il savait qu'il pouvait toujours retomber sur l'un de ses « échos », mais ce n'était pas pareil. _Cette_ Clara avait un statut particulier.

Un court instant, il eut pourtant le sentiment qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette épreuve et qu'une main compatissante venait de se poser sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête pour voir qui pouvait bien souhaiter lui apporter maintenant un réconfort qu'il ne se sentait pas mériter…  
Tout noir brillant sur le noir mat de son costume, Katep Helt s'était posé là et tendait ses antennes vers lui selon un angle oblique inhabituel.

― Mais tu n'es donc pas parti, toi ? s'étonna le Docteur en voulant le reprendre dans sa main.

L'insecte déploya ses gros élytres qu'il agita en produisant un bourdonnement imposant et alla se poser sur le mur le plus proche. Les petits piquants poilus qui agrémentaient ses pattes lui permettaient de s'agripper au tissu mural et d'y marcher très facilement, pendant le Docteur le suivait du regard, un peu interloqué.

Katep Helt mit un bon moment et quelques allers-retours à lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait qu'il le suive jusqu'à sa chambre attitrée. Un temps déplorablement long, il devait bien le reconnaître. Mais au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes, la grande andouille verticale avait fini par percuter : il fallait bouger les pattes pour avancer…  
Histoire d'être bien clair, l'insecte massif se posa directement sur la poignée où le Docteur vint le reprendre dans ses paumes, avant d'activer le bouton de la porte. Quand il entra dans la pièce, tranquille et plongée dans une semi obscurité, Katep Helt se sentit enfin récompensé de tous ses efforts pour sauver Clara du danger.

.°.

* * *

CLARA OSWALD

Elle s'était jetée tout habillée en travers du lit et semblait s'y être assoupie sur le ventre. Le Docteur alluma la lumière d'un coup, ce qui la fit brutalement se redresser sur ses deux avant-bras, l'air de se demander où elle était et ce qu'elle faisait là.

― Que… Clara… ?!

Il bégayait presque. Elle cligna des yeux deux ou trois fois et soupira :

― Désolée, mais je vous avais prévenu : je ne partage pas mon espace avec des bestioles !… Votre petit copain le gros insecte noir m'avait retrouvée ! Prenez ma chambre… Et gardez-le avec vous surtout ! fit-elle en retombant sur le lit. On se voit demain… Vous pouvez éteindre en sortant? Merci !

Il la regarda bouche bée, figé sur place presque incrédule de la trouver là, après avoir souffert de longues minutes à l'idée intolérable de sa mort.

― Vous n'êtes pas morte ?

Elle allait répliquer quelque chose d'un peu mordant quand elle réalisa qu'il était blanc comme un linge.

― Vous avez eu une vision, vous aussi ? Vous êtes tout pâle ! demanda-t-elle, soudain très intéressée en se relevant pour s'approcher. Vous me croyez maintenant ?

Il essaya de reprendre un peu contenance et déclara :

― Il y a eu un genre de… d'accident spatial chaotique dans votre chambre et j'ai cru que… et bien… vous ne vous en étiez pas sortie.

― Un accident spatial ? s'étonna-t-elle. Que voulez-vous dire ?

Au lieu de lui répondre, il prit sa main pour l'amener à lui et la serrer fort dans ses bras pour l'une de ces accolades qu'il n'aimait pourtant pas. Surprise, elle se recula presque tout de suite, subitement méfiante.

― Je vous demande pardon, dit-il avec un trop bref mais éblouissant sourire. Je suis heureux que vous soyez saine et sauve… Mais il vaut mieux que je vous laisse vous reposer et que j'aille prévenir pour faire condamner l'accès à la pièce, pour éviter un autre malheur si quelqu'un entrait par mégarde…

Elle était totalement contre cette idée et voulut le retenir.

― Je serais beaucoup plus rassurée si nous ne nous séparions pas. A chaque fois que nous le faisons, il se passe quelque chose d'affreux…

― Je comprends mais…

― Mais quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton à la fois véhément et suppliant. Une femme meurt assassinée d'une façon horrible, des bêtes agressives envahissent les environs, vous dites que vous m'avez cru morte à voir l'état de ma chambre… Est-ce que vous pensez vraiment que j'exagère ? Tout ça s'est produit quand nous étions chacun de notre côté…

Comme elle cherchait à le convaincre et à ce qu'il la regarde dans les yeux, elle posa une main sur sa manche. Le regard qu'il lui adressa la surprit : il la fixait d'une façon… tendre. Non, comme s'il avait des _sentiments_ pour elle.

.°.

* * *

LE DOCTEUR

Oh pour l'amour de Rassilon ! Comment avait-il réussi à se fourrer dans un guêpier pareil ?

Un peu plus tard, il était étendu sur le lit à contempler le plafond orné de solives en bois, sans pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement car Clara s'était nichée instinctivement contre lui, le temps de quelques heures d'un sommeil agité, dont elle se réveillait souvent.

Immobilisé et impatienté de l'être, il résistait depuis un long moment et de tout son orgueil à l'envie de lui parler, pour la laisser se reposer des rigueurs de la journée de la veille. Il résistait à l'envie d'apaiser son sommeil télépathiquement, alors qu'elle ne lui avait rien demandé. Il résistait à l'envie de la serrer dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Il résistait à l'envie de se laisser hypnotiser par la folle sarabande que les lignes du Temps dessinaient comme un poème autour d'elle, à l'envie de s'abandonner à la chaleur bienfaisante qu'elle dégageait naturellement et à celle de se saouler de son parfum de cerise…

Car tout ceci n'était pas lui.

Il savait très bien qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment considéré Clara de cette façon.  
Lorsqu'il l'avait revue, à la toute fin de son incarnation précédente, alors qu'il était en train de mourir de vieillesse et que ses traits avaient perdu depuis longtemps la jeunesse facétieuse qui la troublait tant – il se l'était juré. Elle l'avait vu tel qu'il était, affligé d'un corps qui reflétait assez justement le poids des années vécues par son âme. Et elle était _restée_ pour assister à ses derniers moments. Partant de là, quel besoin aurait-il eu encore de tricher avec elle ? De jouer la comédie du « jeune premier » alors qu'il rabâchait en boucle, à qui voulait l'entendre, qu'il n'était plus qu'un vieux dernier ?

Tout à l'heure, il avait su manœuvrer pour l'inciter à prendre un bain chaud avant de s'endormir, arguant qu'elle se sentirait plus détendue – alors qu'en réalité il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : qu'elle se débarrasse de la bave de Reaper qu'elle avait sur elle ! Le plan aurait très bien pu fonctionner s'il avait pu penser à cet infime et irritant petit détail : toutes les affaires de Clara flottaient dans l'espace trente mètres plus bas que l'ancien sol de sa chambre. C'est donc assez logiquement qu'elle avait remis les mêmes vêtements. Particulièrement la robe rouge certes très seyante mais qui restait hélas partiellement imprégnée de cette substance redoutable !

Elle sursauta à côté de lui, en étouffant un petit gémissement. Presque machinalement, il chuchota qu'il était là et qu'elle pouvait oublier ce cauchemar. Elle se tint coite durant le temps où elle essayait d'apaiser les battements précipités de son cœur.

― J'aimerais être plus forte, soupira-t-elle ensuite faiblement. Je vois bien mes limites, je fais la maligne mais j'ai peur.

― Vous êtes très courageuse. Tenez encore un peu. Il va faire jour dans très peu de temps. Nous aurons beaucoup de choses à faire, cela vous occupera l'esprit.

― Quelles choses ?

― Étudier de plus près les boîtes de transport du magicien chinois... Et chercher comment il fait disparaître les corps.

― Parce que vous pensez que c'est lui notre assassin ? Il était pourtant sur scène devant le public quand la femme de ménage est morte…

― Je sais bien. Mais votre instinct est souvent assez sûr. Il vous a poussé à le quitter brusquement hier et il vous souffle que cet homme est suspect. Moi je devine que ses tours de magie sont aussi peu magiques que les miens… Il faut creuser ça et savoir quels sont ses complices !

― Qu'est-ce qui se trame derrière tout cela ? demanda-t-elle.

― Ça, je cherche encore.

Elle soupira encore et se serra un peu plus contre lui. En sentant distinctement les courbes délicates mais indéniablement féminines de son corps appuyées contre le sien, il déglutit et remercia le ciel d'être un Seigneur du Temps, rompu à une certaine discipline physique.

― Oh Clara, vous êtes mon amie très chère, dit-il d'une voix plus gentille que d'habitude, mais puis-je vous demander très respectueusement de ne pas vous tenir si près de moi ?*

.°.

* * *

CLARA OSWALD

Elle resta interdite un instant. Quand, il avait son autre visage, elle s'était trouvée des dizaines de fois contre lui, ou dans ses bras. Et ça n'avait jamais eu l'air de prêter à conséquence pour lui. Etait-il en train de dire que cela l'affectait comme s'il était… et bien… un homme normal ? Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Si oui, il avait raison, il fallait qu'elle arrête ça immédiatement.

― Je suis confuse. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise, dit-elle en se reculant aussitôt.

Elle se retourna pour cacher que ses yeux la piquaient alors que des larmes commençaient à y monter malgré elle. C'était stupide, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le ressentir comme un nouveau rejet intervenant bien mal à propos.

Il afficha un air penaud tandis qu'elle sembla visiblement se refermer à nouveau. Même dans la ligne de ses épaules, il voyait une résignation qui lui fit un peu mal.

― Clara, je vous fais de la peine. Je ne veux pas cela mais… comment dire… la bave de Reaper qui reste sur vos vêtements a un effet légèrement perturbateur sur mon système endocrinien.

Intriguée par cette information étrange, elle lui jeta un coup d'œil incertain avant de se redresser pour s'asseoir de côté sur le bord du lit, attendant qu'il veuille bien expliquer. Comme il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir continuer, elle lui demanda si elle devait elle-même s'attendre à des symptômes mais il la détrompa.

― A priori, ça ne devrait pas vous faire quoi que ce soit… En ce qui me concerne, j'ai découvert au cours de mes voyages et diverses mésaventures que je pouvais être affecté de façon plus ou moins intéressante par certaines hormones animales…

― Comme avec le lait de chamelle ? se rappela-t-elle**.

― Ce n'était pas une chamelle mais oui … Ces petits Reapers que nous avons rencontrés sont complètement perdus quand ils sentent votre aura temporelle… Ce sont des créatures assez… simples, hésita-t-il. Ils y lisent des informations contradictoires qui sont choquantes pour eux. Et pendant qu'ils sont dans cet état paradoxal, ils produisent une toxine qui est abondante dans leur salive. Comme ils partagent avec les Seigneurs du Temps la capacité à lire les informations temporelles, je suppose que c'est normal que ça puisse m'affecter…

― Vous êtes un crack en exobiologie !

― Non, je suis docteur en tout… Mais pour ce qui concerne les Reapers, on les étudiait à l'école. N'importe quel petit Seigneur du Temps en aurait su autant…

Elle hocha la tête pensivement et il prit à rêver qu'il était relativement tiré d'affaire, quand elle ajouta :

― C'est très intéressant, mais concrètement ça vous perturbe comment ? Endocrinien, c'est quoi… chez un Seigneur du Temps ? Pas la même chose que chez les humains, si ?

― Disons que ça dérégule un peu mon humeur.

― Votre humeur… Oui. Elle est bizarre maintenant que vous me le dites. Docteur, êtes-vous en train d'essayer de ne pas dire que cette hormone miracle… vous rend plus _gentil_ ? Ou au moins nettement plus empathique ?

― Plus ou moins, concéda-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

.°.

Elle le regarda encore en silence, à peu près persuadée qu'il lui cachait quelque chose d'important. Elle n'arrivait pas à deviner ce que c'était. Il s'était montré aujourd'hui beaucoup plus prévenant qu'à l'ordinaire. Au début, elle aurait dit qu'il avait quelque chose à se faire pardonner, comme par exemple son très long mutisme de plusieurs mois… mais c'était peut-être plus grave que ça.

― Vous me cachez quelque chose… Ne craignez pas de me faire encore de la peine, j'ai eu une mauvaise journée, c'est entendu, mais si c'est notre dernier voyage, et bien je le comprendrai… J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, vous savez, après le sauvetage du Corsaire. J'ai fait des efforts pour intégrer vraiment que vous n'étiez plus le même… De très gros efforts. Et aussi des changements en conséquence dans ma vie. Sachez que je serai toujours votre amie, même si nous ne nous revoyons jamais. Ou alors quand je serai très très vieille…

― De quoi diable êtes-vous en train de parler ? demanda-t-il en la fixant d'un air interloqué et vaguement inquiet.

― Vous êtes tout penaud parce que vous n'allez plus voyager avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous ne savez pas comment me le dire de peur que je me mette à pleurer... Alors vous êtes anormalement aimable… Est-ce que c'est notre dernier voyage ? Vous avez tellement hésité à revenir…

― Une des choses que je ne comprends vraiment pas, lâcha-t-il d'un ton froid, c'est pourquoi vous manquez autant de confiance en vous ! J'aime beaucoup voyager avec vous ! Et… vous me manquez quand vous n'êtes pas là.

― Oh, c'est si gentil ce que vous essayez de faire, dit-elle avec un sourire triste. Cette bave de chauve-souris est vraiment merveilleuse. Écoutez Docteur, je sais bien que vous m'appréciez comme amie, et à ce titre, je vais me permettre de vous parler plus franchement. Le Tardis m'a dit que vous étiez amoureux.

― Quoi ?!

― Bon, c'est vrai que ça n'est pas tellement votre genre, mais c'est bon de savoir que ça peut vous arriver, même comme vous êtes maintenant !... ça n'est pas un problème, je peux comprendre car moi aussi j'ai enfin rencontré quelqu'un et ma vie va sans doute se réorganiser…

― Attendez, attendez, pas si vite, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, tendu sous le coup de cette nouvelle qui ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Il repensa au grand sourire qu'elle avait eu tout à l'heure pour l'autre insomniaque de l'auberge.

― Ne me dites pas que vous allez vous enfuir avec le magicien chinois !? Est-ce que c'est parce qu'il a promis de vous verser un salaire pour être son assistante ? Je peux peut-être m'aligner sur son offre...

― Non, pas du tout ! Mais c'est gentil de me faire rire. Ça me fait du bien.

― Arrêtez de dire je suis gentil ! Recommencez depuis le début et expliquez-moi déjà ce que c'est que cette histoire de Tardis qui vous parle.

Elle baissa les yeux vers ses mains, les épaules voûtées.

― Je suis navrée… Quand je vous ai vu revenir et me proposer ce voyage après tout ce temps, j'ai eu envie de savoir pourquoi. Et comme vous ne m'avez rien dit du tout, j'ai demandé au Tardis une fois à bord quel était votre état d'esprit, pour… pour savoir… et bien… à quoi je devais m'attendre. Parce que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi vous reveniez finalement, alors que vous auriez juste pu me laisser là, comme Sarah-Jane… et je suppose bien d'autres compagnes avant et après elle…

Il serra les mâchoires et elle eut peur de l'avoir vraiment fâché. Elle ne voulait pas donner l'air de le juger. Elle avait tout fait pour _comprendre_. Comprendre qu'il était différent. Comprendre qu'il vivait plus longtemps. Comprendre que ses sentiments pouvaient évoluer…

― Que vous a dit le Tardis exactement ? insista-t-il parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû être capable de réellement communiquer avec le vaisseau, surtout sur autre chose que des urgences.

― Ce n'est pas comme une conversation avec l'interface, le prévint-elle avec une légère hésitation. Quand j'ai demandé comment vous alliez avant qu'on ne se rende au village, le Tardis a juste changé la couleur des murs pour un genre de fuchsia… Mettez-vous à ma place ! S'il me répond que vous êtes d'humeur « rose », je ne suis pas idiote, je me doute bien que ça n'a rien à voir avec moi ! Je fais donc la seule déduction possible : pendant votre absence, vous êtes tombé amoureux et préférez maintenant passer du temps avec celle que vous aimez, ce qui est normal. Puis vous vous êtes souvenu de moi, et vous avez pensé qu'il serait plus poli de me…

Il secoua la tête négativement et la prit aux épaules qu'il pressa doucement.

― Clara, fermez-la maintenant. Non ! Ecoutez-moi. Je ne suis pas revenu tout de suite parce que je voulais que vous puissiez vous reposer un peu… Je ne comptais pas que ça dure autant. Quand je suis rentré au vaisseau après notre précédent voyage, j'ai trouvé Otto Cormack qui m'y attendait, et j'ai dû retourner sur Velquesh pour le ramener car il avait fugué. Et puis une fois là bas, j'ai appris que Jack et River avaient quelques soucis, et ils m'en voulaient assez d'avoir tardé à venir. Puis j'ai dû soigner Quentin Cormack qui était si mal en point que je ne pouvais pas remettre ça à plus tard… Tout le temps où j'étais là-bas, ils me demandaient tous ce que j'avais fait de vous, comme s'ils avaient peur eux aussi que je vous aie abandonnée… Quand la situation a été un peu stabilisée pour eux, j'aurais voulu revenir vous voir mais de nouveaux ennemis m'ont dit sans détour qu'ils pourraient s'en prendre à moi, ou à vous… Et je ne savais vraiment pas s'il valait mieux que vous soyez près de moi dans ces conditions…

Elle opina en fermant un peu les paupières d'un air compréhensif et même un peu soulagé. Elle s'était complètement trompée, apparemment. En se faisant des films en noir sur la situation… Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne la cuisine pas trop précisément son amoureux improbable… Le mieux était de l'orienter sur lui. Il adorait ça qu'on lui parle de lui…

― Mais alors le rose c'était pour quoi ?

Il la regarda en soupirant. Vu la chronologie, le « rose » devait être pour River. Mais compte tenu des pensées bien trop intuitives et sombres qu'elle avait en tête, il allait la perdre s'il le lui disait. Et il ne pouvait pas perdre Clara…

― Sommes-nous… assez amis pour que je vous avoue quelque chose de très embarrassant ?

― Absolument ! approuva-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

― Et vous promettez que vous ne vous moquerez pas de moi après ?

― Je le promets, jura-t-elle avec impatience.

― Vous êtes sûre ?

― Docteur !

― D'accord, d'accord… La toxine des Reapers ne me rend pas vraiment plus « empathique ». Elle agit comme un léger aphrodisiaque. Et c'est assez humiliant.

.°.

Voilà il l'avait dit. Ce genre de pari, c'était quitte ou double.  
Elle le regarda avec une attention curieuse, absolument pas moqueuse, comme si elle réfléchissait à quelque chose. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle fasse judicieusement remarquer que le rose dans le Tardis était bien antérieur à leurs contacts avec les Reapers… Mais au lieu de cela, dans ses yeux bruns, dansa une flamme qu'il connaissait et qu'il aimait, alors qu'un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres. Celui qu'elle avait quand elle brûlait de lui faire partager une théorie complètement tirée par les cheveux.

― Oh comme vous avez bien fait de me le dire... Car maintenant que je sais ça, je crois que nous avons une nouvelle piste très intéressante sur le magicien chinois. Si ce que vous me dites est exact… je pense que le Professeur Wu dont le nom ressemble tant à une blague qui vous serait adressée, est lui aussi un Seigneur du Temps !

Très dubitatif, le Docteur sursauta en fronçant les sourcils. Immédiatement, il se mit à protester :

― Quoi ? C'est complètement…

― Oui je sais, ridicule !

― C'est surtout complètement _impossible_ ! corrigea-t-il.

― Expliquez-moi pourquoi il est statistiquement impossible qu'un Seigneur du Temps ait pu survivre à la destruction de votre planète ? Tous les Seigneurs du Temps étaient-ils donc tout le temps sur Gallifrey ? Personne n'allait jamais ailleurs ?

― Nous avons été mobilisés pour faire la guerre. Tous et plusieurs fois.

Éternellement en vérité, ce qu'il s'abstint de préciser, car même morts ils étaient sans cesse rappelés depuis une époque antérieure et ré-enrôlés pour se battre encore…

― Aucun déserteur ? Aucun voyageur retenu à un autre endroit à ce moment ? Emprisonné par exemple ?

― Si c'est arrivé mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! Si le Professeur Wu était un Seigneur du Temps, je l'aurais vu et senti, grâce à son aura temporelle. Or il n'en a pas. Et pour cela, je peux affirmer que c'est un humain tout à fait normal !

Clara plissa les yeux et soutint malicieusement avec un petit sourire en coin :

― Mais _je suis_ une humaine normale et vous venez de dire pourtant que j'ai une aura temporelle…

Sans autre commentaire, il lui adressa un long regard expressif et troublant qui signifiait très exactement qu'elle aurait donc dû remettre en question la « normalité » de son humanité…

Puis, il s'assit le dos contre la tête de lit en y calant un oreiller, et fit le geste surprenant de lui ouvrir un bras, avec un petit coup de tête invitant pour quelle vienne s'asseoir tout près de lui et qu'il passe un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle ne se fit pas prier mais veilla à ne pas s'appuyer trop. Il déposa un bref petit baiser sur ses cheveux et dit avec une bonne humeur inattendue :

― Bon puisque vous ne dormez plus, faisons le point. Pourquoi croyez-vous que le Professeur puisse être un Seigneur du Temps ? Et que vouliez-vous dire avec son nom "qui ressemble à une blague" ?

.°.

* * *

* Par jeu dans cette saison, j'ai rendu le 12e Docteur fan de Sting : _"Don't stand so close to me !"_

** Voir _"From Vegas with Love I"_ (chapitre 1) -


	5. Master and Commander

**CHAPITRE V**

KOSCHEI

Accoudé à sa table de travail, l'homme en peignoir de soie se massa les tempes. Il n'aimait pas ce que venait de lui dire l'interlocuteur qui lui faisait face. Ce Costopovitch en costume ostentatoire, la face grêlée de petite vérole, était une ordure mais de petite envergure – ce qui était décevant. Il n'aimait ni son ton, ni ses manières, ni l'air supérieur qu'il faisait mine de prendre avec lui comme s'il le prenait _réellement_ pour son larbin.

― Est-ce que vous m'écoutez ? insista l'autre déplaisamment.

― Oui, je ne fais que ça ! répondit le Chinois plutôt sèchement.

Costopovich lissa la gomina de ses cheveux noirs du plat de la paume et le toisa d'un air suffisant.

― Dois-je vous rappeler que notre ami commun a expressément stipulé que vous deviez m'apporter toute l'aide que je pourrais réclamer et… que vous pouvez vous garder vos scrupules ? Vous n'êtes pas tellement en mesure de négocier avec lui, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

― Je suppose, pas plus que vous, grinça « Wu Tsi » avec un rictus plein de sous-entendus.

― C'est pourtant _vous_ qui êtes à mes ordres et pas l'inverse. Il doit bien y avoir une raison à ça ! Vous pensez que c'est parce que vous avez plus d'importance que moi ?

Le faux magicien chinois trouva bon d'arborer un sourire aussi énigmatique que son déguisement l'y autorisait. Dans le temps, il aurait pu l'étrangler ou lui briser les vertèbres en deux secondes, simplement parce qu'il n'était pas drôle… Il soupira et pencha la tête sur le côté, comme s'il lui laissait marquer ce point. Qu'il croie ce qu'il voulait. C'était sûr qu'il était manipulé, mais lui était bien trop stupide pour s'en rendre compte.

― Bien, poursuivit Costopovich. J'aime mieux ça. Comment avancent vos… investissements dans la pierre ? demanda-t-il d'un ton désinvolte. S'il vous faut d'autres cobayes, je vous ai déjà dit que je pouvais vous en fournir…

― Nous verrons…

― Nous verrons ? Comme nous avons vu ce ratage déplorable qui s'est produit dans la chambre d'une cliente cette nuit ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ? Cet Archim Boldo est un fouille-merde à la solde de Mercator, c'est évident. Et s'il y avait _une_ personne dont vous deviez détourner les soupçons, c'était bien lui ! Nous avons besoin qu'il décampe d'ici au plus vite.

― J'en suis bien conscient, répondit le Chinois entre ses dents. Il serait d'ailleurs parti, si sa fille avait trouvé la mort dans des circonstances tragiques...

Le directeur du casino balaya ses arguments d'un revers de la main.

― Faites-en sorte que je n'aie pas à vous le répéter deux fois !

― C'est très clair.

Propergol Costopovitch quitta la chambre du magicien non sans un dernier duel de regards, au cours duquel, il exprimait sans gêne les doutes qu'il avait à son propos. Et d'une certaine façon, Koschei ne pouvait pas complètement lui en vouloir, car il en avait aussi sur lui-même.

.°.

Manifestement, il allait devoir reprendre les tests… Tout ceci était tellement ennuyeux ! Avec lassitude, il se leva pour aller jusqu'à la cage recouverte d'une couverture légère qui se trouvait dans un coin de la chambre de l'auberge locale où il logeait. Son prisonnier s'agita à l'intérieur comme s'il sentait sa présence. Soulevant une moitié de plaid pour le replier sur la prison de fer, il s'adressa au Reaper qui se trouvait là :

― Oh, mais tu as bien grandi toi. Allez, sois mignon maintenant, viens voir papa !

La bête tendit un bras maigre à travers la cage et le griffa vicieusement, en signe de mécontentement. Koschei porta son doigt légèrement coupé à la bouche pour sucer le coup de griffe qui perlait un peu.

― N'essaie pas de me refiler le tétanos ! prévint-il d'un ton hésitant entre menace et jovialité. Ça ne marchera pas !

Il alla fouiller dans sa malle de voyage pour en sortir d'abord une seringue neuve. Après avoir prélevé un peu de sang au Reaper – non sans y gagner deux ou trois estafilades de plus – il retourna ensuite chercher une boîte hermétiquement fermée, rangée tout au fond.

Il enfila prudemment des gants avant de l'ouvrir et de se saisir de la pierre qui s'y trouvait. A première vue, elle ne payait pas de mine. Elle était toute grise, légèrement friable… Il la frotta précautionneusement contre un petit polissoir recouvert d'un fin papier de verre, pour en détacher quelques fines particules qu'il fit tomber dans une petite soucoupe. Puis prélevant deux gouttes du sang du Reaper qu'il venait de soutirer à l'animal, il les versa sur la poudre de pierre…

Dans la porcelaine, les deux gouttes semblèrent tressaillir, se bomber et frémir bizarrement. Koschei sourit pourtant à cette vue, car l'expérience lui indiquait qu'il était près de trouver l'exact bon dosage. La beauté de tout cela était que le procédé était redoutablement puissant et tellement économe ! Quelques millilitres de sang de Reaper, un peu de poussière de Livingstone, et le tour était joué. Enfin, presque joué… en tous cas.

C'était un plan si élégant, si brillant et si drôle. Personne, et surtout pas cet imbécile poseur de Costopovitch, n'était en mesure de comprendre qu'il était un pur génie dans son genre. Avec amertume, il se dit qu'il y aurait pourtant bien eu quelqu'un qui aurait pu le pressentir… Le Docteur, s'il avait été toujours en vie.

.°.

Pendant qu'il se débarrassait dans les toilettes du contenu de la soucoupe – fort heureusement soluble dans l'eau – et qu'il retirait ses gants, il repensa à la déception qu'il avait éprouvée lorsque dix minutes après être revenu très mystérieusement à la vie, son commanditaire l'insaisissable et insondable Achernar, lui avait dit qu'il devrait agir seul pour cette mission et malgré tout se montrer à la hauteur. Ce dernier n'avait pas daigné lui fournir d'autres explications, se permettant seulement de souligner qu'il pouvait très facilement lui retirer le cadeau de la vie retrouvée, s'il n'était pas content de son sort. En vérité, Achernar avait du flair. Car Koschei était loin d'être satisfait et entendait profiter de sa vie bien autrement que pour faire les quatre volontés d'un autre.

Revenant dans la chambre, il replaça la couverture sur la cage du Reaper et rangea son matériel le plus compromettant, en séparant bien chaque élément pour éviter les accidents. La pierre soigneusement enveloppée et protégée dans sa boîte, regagna le fond de la malle.

Puis s'asseyant à sa table, il sortit un cahier pour noter ses observations du jour. Tout en écrivant, il passait encore machinalement sa main sur son front douloureux. Achernar n'avait fait ça que pour le faire souffrir… Il s'en doutait sans vraiment pouvoir expliquer pourquoi. Ressusciter comme simple humain était déjà suffisamment humiliant. Le seul côté positif qu'il y aurait vu, aurait été de se voir débarrassé de ces tambours permanents qui l'avaient rendu fou en tant que Seigneur du Temps.

A dire vrai, à strictement parler, ils ne l'incommodaient plus. Mais à la place, il avait ces migraines qui roulaient sans cesse moqueusement sous son front. Comme si les martèlements maudits que Rassilon avait égoïstement mis dans son crâne avaient pu imprégner toute son âme, et qu'ils resurgissaient de cette façon à la fois autres et pareillement horripilants, quelle que soit la forme sous laquelle il renaissait…

Après avoir fini de noter les résultats du jour, il jeta son crayon d'un geste dégoûté : les quantités, la durée de l'imprégnation… Il savait qu'il aurait normalement dû retenir tout ça aisément, et que cela n'aurait dû être qu'une précaution paranoïaque. Mais avec cette matière grise bas de gamme dont il avait hérité, la prudence était de mise.

Puis justement, ses yeux tombèrent sur la seringue qu'il avait… _oubliée_. Il ressentit une brève panique à l'idée que quelqu'un aurait pu la voir. C'était une intolérable erreur. Son cerveau humain était moins performant. Il se fatiguait. C'était épuisant d'être humain.  
Il se releva prestement pour aller jeter le restant de son contenu dans le lavabo de la salle d'eau, mais il était à peine entré qu'on frappa à sa porte.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il se prit à éprouver une intense frayeur. Ses gestes se firent brusques et ses mains tremblèrent. C'était tellement nouveau pour lui, ces sentiments désordonnés qui lui faisaient faire n'importe quoi…

― J'arrive ! cria-t-il plus fort pour qu'on l'entende de l'extérieur.

Il versa le sang dans le lavabo mais ce dernier ne voulait pas couler car il était très épais. Il tenta de le faire partir en démontant la seringue pour la nettoyer avec de l'eau mais ça ne marchait pas davantage. Les coups redoublèrent à la porte engendrant chez lui un pic d'adrénaline qui le fit grincer des dents.

C'est là qu'il fit quelque chose qu'il trouverait sans doute plus tard remarquablement stupide et dangereux. Il prit la seringue ouverte et _aspira_ son contenu avant de fermer le robinet d'eau. Puis il ramassa une serviette pour la passer autour de son cou avant de venir ouvrir, en faisant mine de tapoter son visage mouillé.

Derrière la porte, Archim Boldo le considéra d'un œil revêche qui ne lui disait rien de bon.

― Oui ?

― Votre moustache se décolle, remarqua-t-il en faisant un pas en avant. Est-ce que je peux néanmoins entrer vous parler une minute ?

.°.

Koschei regarda la grande sauterelle maigre qui lui faisait face, et surtout le scarabée talmèque vivant et obèse qui ornait son épaule. Surprenant son regard, le Docteur répondit à la question implicite :

― Ne craignez rien, il est apprivoisé. Je l'entraîne pour un numéro…

Le Chinois s'effaça pour le laisser entrer, positivement ravi d'avoir eu le temps et la présence d'esprit de faire le ménage avant.

― Navré de vous déranger à une heure si matinale, fit poliment le Docteur en avisant la serviette mouillée qui parlait d'elle-même. Mais j'avais besoin de vous voir très vite.

― Et vous, comment faites-vous pour que la vôtre reste bien en place ? demanda le Chinois comme une boutade en lissant sa moustache pour la recoller à son visage.

― Elle est naturelle... Mais j'ai d'autres questions à vous poser sans rapport direct avec ces considérations capillaires…

― Bien sûr. Si elles peuvent attendre dix minutes, je finis de m'habiller et vous rejoins pour un petit déjeuner ?

Le Docteur croisa les mains dans le dos et objecta avec une touche d'hésitation :

― Et bien, vu que nous allons parler « boutique », peut-être préférerez-vous qu'il n'y ait pas trop d'oreilles profanes pour nous écouter, ce qui gâterait vos illusions…

― Nous allons parler boutique ? Mhh ! Etes-vous bien sûr de ça ? Il vous faudra une très bonne raison pour m'amener à révéler quoi que ce soit de mon gagne-pain, s'amusa-t-il.

― J'en ai d'excellentes, répondit le Seigneur du Temps sans sourciller.

― Alors peut-être qu'une promenade au village nous permettrait de réunir les conditions idéales de confidentialité. Il a neigé cette nuit, mais on dirait que ça a commencé à fondre, ça devrait être praticable sur les allées…

― Je souhaiterais voir vos boîtes de transport en fait, déclara le Docteur.

― Tout le monde est dans votre cas ! railla l'autre en retirant sa serviette de son cou pour la plier.

Archim Boldo eut l'air de perdre patience.

― Ecoutez… je ne veux pas du tout ruiner vos numéros et je me fiche totalement de vos secrets de fabrication. J'ai les miens et ils me suffisent bien. Je voudrais juste m'assurer que… la façon dont vous les utilisez n'échappe pas à votre contrôle.

― Vous m'insultez maintenant ? Sous mon propre toit ?

Le Docteur arbora un air soucieux.

― Non, pas du tout. Je dois donc supposer que vous êtes parfaitement _conscient_ que la façon dont vous les manipulez génère des anomalies qui suscitent des Reapers dans le voisinage ?

Koschei le regarda intensément. Et au fond de son cœur, il se maudit de ne pas l'avoir compris plus vite. Cet homme qui le fusillait à moitié de son regard clair et inquisiteur, ça ne pouvait être qu'un Seigneur du Temps pour connaître les Reapers ! Il sentit son cœur se mettre à battre, rien moins que follement.

Ainsi Achernar, qui la lui jouait omnipotent et omniscient depuis le début, avait menti ! Il n'était pas tout seul ! Bon techniquement, il était loin d'être tout seul puisqu'il était censé être humain – et il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier une seule minute – mais… un Seigneur du Temps ! Ça changeait toute la donne ! Un Seigneur du Temps !

― Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? demanda le Docteur. Vous ne vous attendiez pas à être démasqué si vite ?

― Non, admit-il bien volontiers. Lequel êtes-vous ?

Le Docteur fut surpris à son tour et le masqua dans un bref sourire.

― Lequel quoi ?

― Seuls les Seigneurs du Temps connaissent l'existence des Reapers…

― Faux. Regardez-vous. Vous n'en êtes pas un et pourtant vous les connaissez, répondit le Docteur sans se laisser démonter le moins du monde mais extrêmement intéressé. Par ailleurs, l'extinction des Seigneurs du Temps est avérée depuis des siècles…

Les deux faux magiciens se toisèrent. Dans le regard de son vis-à-vis, le Docteur lut de l'excitation mais aussi une forme… d'espoir. Le Chinois sauta bien vite sur ses pieds et sortit de son armoire un grand manteau de fourrure qu'il enfila avec empressement.

― Venez, sortons. Nous ne pouvons pas rester parler ici. Allons-voir les boîtes, comme vous l'avez proposé.

.°.

* * *

PROPERGOL COSTOPOVITCH

En attendant patiemment son rendez-vous dans son immense bureau très chic aux murs crème et aux meubles acajou, Propergol Costopovitch n'avait pas cessé de retourner les paroles du magicien chinois dans sa tête. Bien sûr, le fait qu'on lui ait imposé ce partenariat n'avait rien pour lui plaire. Pourtant il devait reconnaître que dans son genre, cet individu s'avérait plutôt efficace. Achernar lui avait toutefois bien recommandé de le traiter avec hauteur en lui expliquant qu'il en tirerait davantage de cette façon. Il lui avait dit qu'il parlait d'expérience, mais le directeur du casino n'était pas sûr que ce soit vrai : le Chinois avait l'air aussi perdu que lui quand il était question de leur « bienfaiteur »…

 _« Le fouineur serait parti si sa fille était morte dans des circonstances tragiques »._ Plus il y pensait, plus il trouvait que ça se tenait. Le chagrin allait lui faire prendre en grippe toute cette affaire, certainement, et il n'aurait rien de plus pressé que de quitter ce maudit trou. La possibilité de quitter ce maudit trou était d'ailleurs justement l'une des principales motivations qu'il avait lui-même. Et à ce niveau, Achernar n'avait pas lésiné sur les promesses.

Il fallait dire ce qui était : il en avait soupé de la « Ludocratie » de Meltomène qui n'avait de ludique que le nom. Le système s'apparentait plutôt à une bureaucratie fondée sur la tyrannie du jeu obligatoire, et nivelait de surcroit toute possibilité de s'enrichir individuellement… Or la nature humaine était ainsi faite qu'elle ne réclamait l'égalité que lorsqu'elle était envieuse ! Et elle était malheureusement nourrie depuis trop de siècles et de siècles, du poison de la comparaison qui mesure en permanence ce que l'on a de mieux ou de moins bien que les autres… L'expérience de Meltomène ne prenait simplement pas sur lui. Historiquement, ce pays avait toujours été enclin aux expériences de masse au nom de grandes idéologies impraticables...

Alors, bien sûr, la station était pittoresque, et compte tenu du climat très rigoureux de la région, c'était déjà ça. Bien sûr, le casino municipal était décoré avec goût, à l'intérieur du moins. Mais tout ceci appartenait à la Ludocratie et lui-même n'en était que le gestionnaire-fonctionnaire chichement rémunéré pour faire tourner cette entreprise. Il estimait anormal qu'une femme de ménage soit payée du même salaire que lui, et à cela Achernar avait opiné en souriant. Enfin peut-être qu'il avait souri. On ne savait jamais très bien avec ces visiophones à l'image neigeuse, trahissant les appels à très longue distance. C'était là la seule et unique raison pour laquelle Progergol avait testé les petites billes brillantes et bizarres du Chinois sur les membres du personnel les plus modestes. Par pure frustration.

Il moisissait dans ce coin depuis tellement longtemps qu'il se fichait aujourd'hui totalement du pourquoi et du comment, à partir du moment où cet Achernar était en mesure de tenir les promesses qu'il lui avait faites. Le directeur n'avait pas lieu d'en douter. Il s'était vu promettre d'être riche, et il avait reçu en même temps que les codes bancaires d'un compte secret dans la Nébuleuse Caïman, la pierre mystérieuse qu'il devait transmettre au Chinois.  
 _Livingstone_ *, que c'était censé s'appeler. _« Livingstone, je présume ? »_ avait ricané stupidement l'abruti de chimiste sous couverture en la recevant, alors que ça ne voulait rien dire… Propergol s'était promis à cet instant qu'il allait lui faire passer l'envie de faire des blagues obtuses à ses dépends.

Il avait bien essayé ultérieurement de se faire expliquer un minimum ce que c'était, mais l'autre s'était lancé dans un galimatias pseudo scientifique qui l'avait instantanément ennuyé à mourir. Il avait préféré couper court.

Il lui en restait encore une de ces billes et il savait comment l'utiliser de la façon la plus utile qui soit. En faisant disparaître la jeune assistante du second magicien, il porterait également un coup fatal aux visées politiques de ce vieil Halbek qui s'obstinait à briguer le Municipat année après année, sans doute pour s'agripper au vague semblant de prestige que ce poste lui accordait… Mais maintenant, c'était son tour ! Après un retentissant échec du Municipe sortant dans la résolution de cette affaire, il se trouverait certainement des voix bienveillantes pour suggérer que les rênes soient alors confiées à des mains plus jeunes, plus dynamiques et plus efficaces !… Non vraiment, il trouvait que tout ceci s'emboîtait à merveille.

.°.

De petits coups furent frappés à sa porte et elle livra le passage à la jeune femme qui devait mourir. Quel dommage ! soupirait-il en son for intérieur. Elle était plutôt jolie dans son genre et il voyait beaucoup d'autres choses plus intéressantes à faire avec elle que de l'atomiser avec ce redoutable produit…

― Bonjour, monsieur le directeur. Vous vouliez me parler d'une irrégularité que vous aviez trouvée dans les fichiers du personnel ? demanda Clara d'un ton neutre.

― Oui, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Désirez-vous boire quelque chose de chaud ? Une tisane ?

― Oh oui merci, je vois que vous avez compris que je m'acclimate difficilement ! plaisanta-t-elle un peu.

Il eut un bref sourire et un haussement de sourcil fataliste.

― Ma chère, ne croyez pas que quiconque s'acclimate ici… même si nous y sommes depuis plusieurs années !… Nous compatissons seulement avec les visiteurs.

― Il fait un froid proprement sibérien ! acquiesça-t-elle.

Il décrocha son téléphone pour commander et pendant qu'il le faisait, en gardant son interlocuteur en suspens au bout du fil, il lui demanda si elle avait pris un petit déjeuner. Elle secoua la tête et il lui proposa de faire ajouter une part de cake. C'était excellent le cake. Ils étaient décorés de billes de sucre argenté qui offriraient une couverture parfaite pour y cacher la pilule presque identique qui… l'enverrait rejoindre… hum… l'éternité.  
Ah, c'était tellement poétiquement formulé. Quel esthète, il faisait ! En attendant, il devrait quand même se résoudre à lui faire un petit brin de conversation…

― Vous êtes si cultivée, c'est rare pour une aussi jeune personne ! commenta-t-il, charmeur. Ils ne sont pas nombreux ceux qui connaissent le nom antique de Meltomène…

Clara écarquilla brusquement les yeux mais essaya de masquer sa surprise. L'ancien nom de Meltomène ? Est-ce que le Docteur était allé jusqu'à la conduire dans un lointain futur de la Terre sans le lui dire, en lui faisant croire qu'ils étaient sur une mystérieuse nouvelle planète, au fond d'une galaxie inconnue ? Alors qu'ils étaient _en Russie_ ?

Le directeur du casino poursuivait son bavardage poli :

― Je suis terriblement navré de l'incident arrivé dans votre chambre hier soir, déclara-t-il d'un air contrit. Le gérant de l'auberge ne mérite pas sa place vraiment, c'est un incompétent. Ses stabilisateurs inertiels ont dû décompenser. Ils sont trop vieux, c'est tout. Depuis le temps que je dis qu'il faut les changer…

― Les stabilisateurs inertiels ? releva Clara.

― Oh, je ne veux pas vous embêter avec la technique, tout ce que vous réclamez, vous – et c'est normal ! – c'est d'avoir une chambre saine et sans danger, n'est-ce pas ?

― Bien sûr, répondit-elle en posant ses mais sur ses genoux croisés qui révélaient de jolies jambes fines. De quelle autre anomalie plus… administrative vouliez-vous me parler ?

Il cligna des yeux en comprenant qu'elle venait de le recadrer subtilement et puis enchaîna avec un sourire et un hochement de tête. Il s'était un tout petit peu laissé emporter dans le rodage de son discours de campagne…

― Oh oui pardon, les fichiers du personnel ! Tenez, j'ai fait venir les dossiers… Et je dois vous dire que je nourris quelques soupçons à l'égard de Bambalaya, le chef du personnel… fit-il en les lui tendant.

― Tout le monde soupçonne tout le monde, mais je suppose que c'est inévitable lorsque des catastrophes aussi terribles se produisent dans une aussi petite communauté… répondit-elle en les acceptant gracieusement.

Costopovitch se sentit soulagé en entendant à nouveau frapper à sa porte. On apportait la collation de la jeune femme. Il se sentait mieux, car à dire la vérité, les dossiers du personnel ne révélaient rien de compromettant. Par contre, il allait pouvoir faire diversion deux minutes sur la mise en place de ce petit goûter…

― Ah votre petit-déjeuner arrive ! se réjouit-il avec une vraie sincérité.

Il la regarda d'un air satisfait comme elle acceptait la soucoupe et la tasse de tisane en remerciant le serveur.

― Laissez-cela mon brave, dit-il au serveur en voyant qu'il voulait mettre une assiette, nous n'allons pas faire de manières, une petite serviette pour le morceau de gâteau, ça ira bien… Tenez, je vous en débarrasse un instant, proposa-t-il galamment.

Clara se mit à sourire devant les efforts qu'il déployait pour se mettre en quatre pour elle. Il devait vraiment avoir quelque chose sur la conscience… Elle se promit de le signaler dûment au Docteur car elle pensait que ça donnerait du poids aux soupçons qu'il avait déjà et dont ils avaient parlé en attendant le jour.

.°.

* * *

CLARA OSWALD

Par un fait extraordinaire, au moment juste où elle pensait à lui, le Docteur passa une tête par la porte du bureau, légèrement essoufflé. Avait-il couru ?

― Désolé de vous interrompre, bonjour monsieur le directeur. Clara, tu viens tout de suite, s'il te plait, dit-il d'un ton sans réplique avec un claquement de doigts. J'ai besoin de toi pour répéter.

Elle ouvrit la bouche un instant, pas sûre d'apprécier vraiment le fait qu'ils doivent se tutoyer pour leur couverture, ni même son imitation merveilleusement réaliste de patriarche autoritaire… Elle lui darda une prunelle un peu furieuse.

― Mais… c'est-à-dire que le directeur allait me montrer…

― J'ai dit _tout de suite_ ! fit-il en fronçant ses deux monstrueux sourcils gris.

Elle se tourna vers le directeur avec un sourire d'excuse contrit puis se leva pour suivre docilement son tyran favori.

Costopovitch resta seul avec sa part de gâteau dans la main, positivement furieux de ce qui venait de se passer et se sentant confusément floué de sa future brillante réussite politique par un événement désagréablement imprévu.

.°.

Le Docteur avait empoigné sa main pour marcher à vive allure le long des couloirs verts aux motifs dorés surchargés, en direction de la sortie.

― J'allais le faire parler ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? résista-t-elle un peu.

Il jeta un coup d'œil alentours pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre et puis sans prévenir, il passa ses mains autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui pour l'étreindre avec force.

― Quoi ? Arrêtez maintenant ! protesta-t-elle. Vous m'écrasez !

― J'ai eu peur pour vous, dit-il comme si ça justifiait tout.

Ah, elle regrettait de s'être plainte de son aversion pour le contact ! Voilà qu'il n'arrêtait plus ! Le souvenir du dixième Docteur qui plastronnait qu'il était plus fort qu'il en avait l'air lui revint en mémoire… Elle le repoussa doucement mais fermement.

― Je vais très bien. Vous pouvez me lâcher ? Dites-moi plutôt pourquoi vous m'avez empêchée de savoir ce que manigançait ce directeur au nom ridicule ?

Il obtempéra mais avec un rien de mauvaise grâce, le regard toujours fixé à elle, en proie à une préoccupation inhabituelle.

― Le magicien chinois m'a informé que vous risquiez probablement d'être tuée. Je ne pouvais pas tolérer cela.

― Par le directeur ? s'étonna-t-elle. Et puis d'ailleurs, depuis quand vous êtes copain avec Wu Tsi ?

― On n'est pas « copains ».

― Mais qui est-il alors ? Ami ou ennemi ?

Derrière elle, une autre voix au ton légèrement caustique lui répondit – la faisant sursauter de frayeur parce qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas :

― Et bien : pour tout dire, un peu les deux !

.°.

* * *

[*] Littéralement « la pierre vivante ».


	6. Cartes sur table

_―_... _Dites-moi plutôt pourquoi vous m'avez empêchée de savoir ce que manigançait ce directeur au nom ridicule ?_

 _Le Docteur la relâcha mais avec un rien de mauvaise grâce, le regard toujours fixé à elle, en proie à une préoccupation inhabituelle._

 _― Le magicien chinois m'a informé que vous risquiez probablement d'être tuée. Je ne pouvais pas tolérer cela._

 _― Par le directeur ? s'étonna-t-elle. Et puis d'ailleurs, depuis quand vous êtes copain avec Wu Tsi ?_

 _― On n'est pas « copains »._

 _― Mais qui est-il alors ? Ami ou ennemi ?_

 _Derrière elle, une autre voix au ton légèrement caustique lui répondit – la faisant sursauter de frayeur parce qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas :_

 _― Et bien : pour tout dire, un peu les deux !_

.°.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE VI**

CLARA OSWALD

Clara fit volte-face pour voir qui venait de s'immiscer ainsi dans la conversation et découvrit le magicien chinois, emmitouflé dans un grand manteau en fourrure dorée, qui les regardait avec une expression amusée et un peu condescendante, comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose de vraiment très drôle qu'il était seul à comprendre.

― Je me doutais bien que vous n'étiez pas du tout sa fille…

Le mécontentement de la jeune femme était visible dans le crépitement de ses prunelles et le froncement contrarié de ses sourcils. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ses insinuations. Mais peut-être était-elle à blâmer ? Parce qu'elle s'était prise à flirter un peu avec lui l'autre nuit, il se croyait sans doute autorisé maintenant à adopter une telle attitude ? Par dépit ?

Néanmoins, à la décharge de leur désagréable compagnon, elle devait reconnaître qu'avec le Docteur se tenant vraiment tout près d'elle – à chuchoter pendant qu'il la tenait toujours à la taille avec une touche de possessivité – vu de l'extérieur, ça ne plaidait pas complètement en faveur d'une relation filiale.

Ignorant l'intrus, elle jeta un coup d'œil au Gallifréen en attendant qu'il veuille bien lui expliquer ce que tout ceci signifiait.

― Quand je l'ai interrogé, le Professeur a reconnu qu'il était à l'origine de certaines des perturbations que nous avons relevées.

― Et vous l'avez admis spontanément ? se moqua-t-elle en haussant à la fois un sourcil et un coin de lèvre dubitatifs.

Wu Tsi écarta les mains et opina d'un ton navré :

― D'autant plus volontiers que je n'ai pas agi de mon plein gré, et que votre… « ami » a promis de m'aider à me libérer du joug de Costopovitch.

Elle restait parfaitement méfiante, à peu près certaine que son instinct de l'autre soir ne l'avait pourtant pas trompée. C'était étrange car le Docteur avait pourtant reconnu qu'il avait confiance dans cet instinct. Se croisant les bras, elle répondit d'un air fermé :

― Je ne suis pas décisionnaire en ce qui concerne l'assistance à vous apporter. Mais j'avoue que ça m'aiderait peut-être de savoir comment cet individu fait prétendument pression sur vous…

Koschei la regarda droit dans les yeux en se disant qu'il faudrait se débarrasser d'elle quoi qu'il arrive. Mais il n'allait certainement pas laisser Costopovitch en retirer tous les bénéfices auprès d'Achernar… Si quelqu'un devait accomplir cette mission, autant que ce soit lui ! Il devinait trop bien qu'elle allait constamment s'opposer et fouiner… D'une certaine façon, le couple qu'il avait devant les yeux lui était assez familier. Elle surtout. Il connaissait un peu son genre. Stupide mais pas trop, bavarde, vaguement jolie… Il avait déjà vu ça avant chez un autre Seigneur du Temps. Mais le revoir comme ça dans ce vieux faux magicien et sa fausse fille, c'était comme si le destin le narguait ou se moquait de lui en lui remettant toujours sous les yeux le même genre de mauvaise blague…

― Je l'ai déjà expliqué tout à l'heure, mais peu importe. Le directeur de ce casino a eu vent de certains de mes petits problèmes de santé. Quand je suis arrivé ici, il m'a expliqué qu'il pouvait me procurer des médicaments qui me soulageraient si j'acceptais de lui rendre un service… (Il grimaça). Naturellement, c'était un marché de dupes. Ces médicaments sont certes efficaces mais pas sans effets secondaires. Et il me faut à chaque fois prendre des doses plus fortes… Je reconnais que j'ai manqué de méfiance. Mais c'est le bout du monde ici. Et l'approvisionnement est compliqué par les conditions météo.

Elle regarda encore le Docteur et lui fit non de la tête.

― Pouvez-vous nous accorder un instant ? demanda le Docteur.

Le magicien chinois acquiesça et répondit qu'il retournait à l'auberge rassembler ses affaires. Elle le regarda s'éloigner à pas lents, dans son manteau de fourrure improbable au poil scintillant, qui lui donnait l'air d'un yeti passablement bling-bling.

― Il ment ! déclara-t-elle avec conviction dès qu'elle pensa qu'il était suffisamment éloigné.

― Je sais bien ! soupira le Docteur. Mais s'il peut nous aider à neutraliser le gérant du casino, ce serait bête de ne pas essayer d'en profiter…

― Pourquoi parle-t-il de rassembler ses affaires ? Il s'en va ?

― Non, il faut qu'il vienne avec nous !

― Vous êtes fou !

― Oui probablement. Mais je préfère l'avoir à l'œil.

― Mais par « avec nous », vous voulez dire « dans le Tardis » ?

― Oui !

― Hors de question ! se braqua-t-elle aussitôt. Je suis catégoriquement contre ! Vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai dit que je ne croyais pas que John Hart voulait me tuer parce qu'il n'avait pas ce « genre de regard » révélateur ? Et bien lui, il l'a ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'il n'hésitera pas un seul instant.

― Et vous voudriez me laisser tout seul avec un énergumène aussi dangereux et alors même que vous arrivez parfaitement à le percer à jour ? demanda-t-il en la regardant de côté avec l'air de s'amuser un peu. Vous êtes mon seul avantage tactique sur ce coup, Clara.

Elle plissa les yeux en faisant une moue pincée.

― Ça ne vous va pas de faire ce genre de _chantage affectif_. Rien que les deux mots devraient vous hérisser le poil…

― Je ne le laisserai pas vous faire du mal, la rassura-t-il.

― Et s'il vous prenait de vitesse ?

Le Docteur eut l'air de trouver ça très drôle.

Mais c'est pourtant très exactement ce que fit Koschei.

.°.

* * *

CLARA OSWALD

Même si elle s'y attendait, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Elle se trouvait dehors sur une allée enneigée du village, en train de revenir de la petite cantine communale où elle était allée chercher quelque chose à grignoter pour elle et le Docteur. Ce dernier était dans le bureau de Mercator depuis une bonne heure et sa réunion avait l'air de se prolonger au delà des limites du raisonnable. En tous cas, du point de vue de son estomac terrien.

Elle comprenait parfaitement cependant qu'il valait mieux fournir au Maire plus que des présomptions pour tenter de coincer « Propergol », ou du moins le convaincre de les aider à prouver les meurtres de quatre employés, perpétrés avec des moyens dépassant l'entendement…

Les sons alentours étaient tous atténués par l'épais manteau de neige recouvrant les minuscules jardinets et les chalets de bois rouge. Il faisait un froid cinglant malgré un ciel limpide et peu de vent. Le bizarre de la situation ne la saisit pas tout de suite. Propergol, qui venait en face d'elle sur la route, l'avait saluée et elle avait fait de son mieux pour lui répondre poliment afin de ne pas susciter ses soupçons. Peut-être savait-il déjà que le Docteur était dans le bureau du Maire, en train de lui faire son grand numéro de charme de sauveur de planètes infestées de Reapers. Ou peut-être ne le savait-il pas.

Aussi quand elle le vit s'approcher d'elle, elle resta un instant interdite. Elle avançait prudemment sur la chaussée glissante, et il était bien évident qu'elle aurait eu un mal fou à courir, même si elle avait eu les raquettes qu'elle avait aux pieds en débarquant à la Station… Celles qui flottaient actuellement en suspension dans la zone sinistrée de sa chambre de l'auberge…

Alors qu'elle avait les yeux rivés sur Costopovitch, qui n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres… une main se saisit fermement de son bras. On lui chuchota à l'oreille de ne pas s'inquiéter et que tout allait bien se passer… D'un coup d'œil en biais, elle vit que c'était Wu Tsi qui l'avait agrippée et lui parlait fort, en arguant qu'il n'entendait rien avec son bonnet…

Presque miraculeusement, la physionomie du directeur du casino se referma aussitôt. Il continua sa route en les dépassant avec un sourire gêné, comme s'il avait brusquement changé d'avis. À la vue de sa fuite, Wu Tsi afficha un sourire pleinement satisfait.

― Il n'osera rien vous faire tant que je serai là, promit-il en desserrant sa prise autour de son bras.

― Pourquoi ? De la façon dont vous vous êtes présenté l'autre fois, ce serait plutôt lui qui a du pouvoir sur vous, non ?…

― Il n'est pas assez courageux pour accomplir son méfait devant témoins, avança le chinois.

― Je ne crois pas, répondit-elle songeusement.

Il la scruta intensément.

― Vous devriez pourtant, mais je suis curieux de savoir ce qui vous permet d'en douter.

― J'en doute parce que j'étais en train de parler à la dernière victime et venais à peine de lui tourner le dos, quand ça s'est produit. Il fallait bien qu'il soit là tout près…

― Hum ! fit seulement le professeur Wu. Puisqu'on en parle… Vous ne m'avez pas dit comment vous avez trouvé ma petite mise en scène ?

Elle stoppa net sa marche et recula. Il se mit à rire un peu devant ce mouvement de repli dérisoire.

― Allons, vous avez bien un avis ? Les pétales, c'était romantique, non ?

― Co… comment avez-vous fait ? bégaya Clara. Je n'ai vu personne !

― Normal, concéda-t-il avec un petit sourire suffisant.

Elle secoua la tête, un peu paniquée malgré elle, cherchant des yeux si quelqu'un d'autre ne pourrait pas l'aider mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive à cette heure très matinale. Les choses se précipitaient à une vitesse à laquelle elle était loin de s'attendre.

― Pourquoi diable êtes-vous en train de m'avouer ce meurtre ?

― Parce que ce brave Propergol et moi sommes _associés_ … Vous êtes un peu lente !

Elle serra les dents.

― Sans doute, mais l'homme qui m'accompagne est très attaché à ma lenteur. Je crois que vous n'aimeriez pas vous en faire un ennemi.

Koschei prit la pose, un poing sur la hanche avant de sortir une petite sacoche de feutre noir dont il défit lentement le lien sans la quitter du regard. Il en sortit un caillou gris.

― Justement à ce propos, j'aimerais bien en savoir plus à son sujet… Peut-être que nous pourrions passer un genre de marché ? Si vous me fournissez son identité et qu'elle m'intéresse, je pourrais envisager de ne pas vous tuer. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Le ton de Clara se durcit et elle haussa les épaules en continuant à reculer.

― Comment saurais-je quelle identité serait susceptible d'intéresser un esprit malade comme le vôtre ? Non, je préfère me taire.

Il eut une expression de surprise.

― Quoi ? Vous iriez jusqu'à mourir pour lui ? Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu un tel dévouement aveugle pour quelqu'un… Ne soyez pas stupide, dites-moi plutôt quel est son vrai nom ! Ça ne peut pas être « Archim Boldo » : il n'a même pas été foutu de faire un volcan dans sa purée à la cantine !…

― Parce que vous savez qui est Archimboldo ?

― Il s'avère que oui. Mais c'est moi qui pose les questions, ma chère.

Elle plissa les yeux en tâchant de prendre l'air inspiré.

― Allons bon ! Vous connaissez Houdini, vous connaissez Archimboldo, soit vous êtes cultivé…

Il darda ses petits yeux noirs perçants sur elle, soudain très intéressé par l'éventuelle alternative qu'elle pourrait proposer.

― … Soit vous avez un manipulateur de vortex !

Il manifesta cette fois une certaine stupéfaction pendant un très bref instant mais qui fut vite remplacée par une expression de joie quasi-démente…

― _Un manipulateur de vortex ?_ Là, vous avez vraiment réussi à piquer mon intérêt. Si vous en avez un dans vos bagages, je jure que vous avez la vie sauve !

Elle se croisa les bras pour bluffer mais son estomac n'était plus qu'une pelote dure comme du caoutchouc. Allait-elle pouvoir parler sans chevroter ridiculement ? Elle pourrait toujours dire que c'était le froid, si ses dents s'entrechoquaient… Que lui restait-il sino essayer de faire la meilleure imitation de River qu'elle pouvait ? Parce qu'en la circonstance, elle n'avait rien d'autre pour tenter de gagner du temps.

― Ah ces idiots d'Agents du Temps, totalement incapables de surveiller leurs plus précieuses affaires… lança-t-elle avec bien plus d'assurance qu'elle n'en éprouvait réellement.

― Vous l'avez volé à un Agent du Temps ? Je croyais qu'il n'y en avait plus, se méprit-il mais avec une moue ravie et peut-être un peu plus de respect pour elle.

― Ils entretiennent cette croyance… Mais les choses ne tournent pas forcément dans le sens que l'on espère. Regardez, moi _j'en avais_ un. Avant que _quelqu'un_ d'incompétent ne transforme ma chambre en chaos spatial et que tous mes bagages ne tombent dans un puits gravitationnel déréglé…

.°.

* * *

KOSCHEI

La moue de Koschei trahit son irritation et sa déception, même si en la circonstance il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même de son mauvais calcul et de son manque de chance.

― Alors, si vous n'avez plus de manipulateur de vortex, il ne vous reste plus qu'à me donner le nom de votre compagnon, en priant pour qu'il m'intéresse.

― Vous n'êtes pas capable de réparer l'anomalie pour aller le récupérer? essaya-t-elle.

― Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot ! la tança-t-il d'un ton hargneux. A la seconde où on y sera, vous me pousserez dans le puits et vous refermerez la porte sur moi… Pour l'avoir préméditée pour vous, je sais que c'est une très vilaine mort que d'affronter le vide.

― Mais qu'est-ce que je vous ai donc fait !

Koschei caressa la pierre sortie de la sacoche de feutre, dans ses mains protégées de gants spéciaux que lui avait fournis Achernar.

― Rien du tout ! J'ai juste des ordres auxquels je n'ai pas tellement les moyens de désobéir, soupira-t-il d'un air pourtant fort peu coupable.

― Mais pourquoi ! Le Docteur pourrait vous aider !

Il se figea. Avait-il bien entendu ? _Le Docteur ?_ Une joie sauvage mêlée de soulagement le fit éclater de rire ce qui pourtant ne rassura pas tellement Clara, sans doute consciente qu'elle venait de faire une regrettable erreur… Il soupira encore en la regardant avec une sorte de vague incrédulité.

Voilà pourquoi ce couple lui paraissait familier ! Oh, ce gredin n'était pas mort ! Et en plus, il continuait à sévir en toute impunité, en persistant manifestement à enlever des petites filles qu'il embobinait toujours semblait-il, avec le même brio et l'aisance qu'il lui avait toujours connu… Ah, ce que c'était commode tout de même la télépathie ! Même un niveau très moyen lui suffisait pour les circonvenir impunément… Il devait reconnaître qu'une bouffée d'envie malsaine lui rongeait les tripes. Mais elle ne datait pas d'hier.

En tant que simple humain, il n'avait rien vu, ni rien senti du tout ! Il n'avait vu qu'un vieil homme horripilant et insignifiant à la fois… Il avait été incapable de le reconnaître et y avait prêté à peine attention ! Quelle pitoyable condition que l'humanité, avec ses sens ridicules à la limite de la surdité et de l'aveuglement !...

Mais maintenant qu'il savait, toutes les petites pièces du puzzle sur lequel il s'interrogeait depuis qu'il avait débarqué avec sa « compagne » se mettaient en place… Cette vieille baderne rabougrie – quoique pas aussi ratatinée que le gnome en lequel il l'avait déjà transformé pour le fun – se pouvait-il qu'elle soit réellement non pas un simple Seigneur du Temps, mais… le Docteur ? Ça lui semblait encore trop beau pour être vrai. Pendant petit instant, il joua avec l'idée qu'elle pouvait essayer de lui mentir, en lui servant l'identité intéressante qu'il attendait. Toutefois, comment aurait-elle pu savoir que seul ce nom avait le pouvoir de lui redonner espoir, étant donné la merde noire dans laquelle il était fourré ?

Koschei soupira en la regardant.

Le seul moyen de s'en tirer et d'amadouer le Docteur, c'était de faire disparaître la fouineuse proprement, et de faire accuser Costopovitch. Ainsi la justice des hommes serait satisfaite, lui-même serait satisfait car le directeur n'était qu'un sale con prétentieux, et Achernar ne pouvait rien lui reprocher, puisqu'il suivait les lignes générales de ses ordres…

― Ecoutez, lâcha-t-il au bout d'un moment. Je crois que vous avez raison. Votre ami pourrait certainement m'aider. Mais il pourrait avoir à le regretter car je suis pris entre deux feux. Ce n'est pas du tout Costopovitch qui me tient en réalité, mais quelqu'un de beaucoup plus haut placé que lui.

Elle eut l'air déjà plus intéressée. Parfait. C'était cela qu'il fallait faire avec elle. La menacer directement ne marchait pas si bien car, si elle avait l'habitude de suivre le Docteur, elle devait être un peu plus courageuse que la moyenne et en proie à un très vigoureux syndrome de Stockholm…

― Plus haut placé dans la Ludocratie ? demanda-t-elle.

Il se mit à rire involontairement.

― Oh, non. Rien à voir avec ce pays ou ce monde.

― Connaissez-vous son nom ? insista-t-elle.

Koscheil acquiesça.

― Oui, par contre, je ne sais pas ce qu'il est. De quelle espèce. Et ce serait déjà infiniment plus intéressant qu'un nom qu'il m'a jeté comme ça, parce que j'insistais.

― Que comptez-vous faire maintenant ?

― Et bien comme vous avez fait votre part de notre marché, je vais accomplir aussi la mienne… dit-il avec un sourire ambigu. Je crois qu'il est temps de montrer patte blanche pour sceller notre coopération, même si elle est temporaire, n'est-ce pas ?

― A quoi pensez-vous ?

Il leva le caillou gris pour qu'elle le voie bien.

― Vous voyez cette pierre que j'ai là ? C'est la clé de toute l'énigme. Je veux bien vous la confier pour que votre ami l'examine. Je sais qu'il est plus intelligent que le retraité hyperactif dont il a l'air.

― Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

― Un minéral aux propriétés tout à fait remarquables. Une pierre de Livingstone. Tenez…

Il la lui tendit mais elle recula encore d'un pas et cela le fit sourire.

― Restez là où vous êtes ! lui intima-t-elle.

― Je comprends votre inquiétude mais pour être activée, apprenez qu'elle a besoin d'être en contact avec du sang de Reaper. Et là vous voyez, elle est toute propre… pas de sang, montra-t-il en la manipulant pour essayer d'en faire voir toutes les faces.

Elle restait méfiante. Mais comment lui en vouloir ?

― Bon d'accord, je ne bouge pas et je vous l'envoie. Attention, elle est fragile ! Attrapez !

Clara sut que c'était une erreur parce qu'il avait le regard qu'elle avait appris à reconnaître. Conditionnées par le réflexe, ses mains se refermèrent sur la pierre. Elle commença à ressentir une vive douleur qui ne dura presque pas, elle fut entourée d'un faible halo vert dont elle comprit instantanément la signification…

― Pensez à un lieu que vous aimez, lui recommanda-t-il énigmatiquement avant qu'elle ne disparaisse tout d'un coup.

Là où était Clara une seconde plus tôt, il n'y avait plus rien.

La trace de ses pas serait bientôt effacée par les flocons qui commençaient à retomber mollement. Koschei marcha jusqu'à l'endroit où elle se trouvait et ramassa la pierre dont la chute avait été amortie fort heureusement par la poudreuse épaisse. Il l'épousseta avec soin avant de la ranger dans la petite pochette en feutre, et de reprendre son chemin vers la mairie.

La pierre pouvait certes être activée par le sang de Reaper, mais la salive était apparemment aussi très efficace à dose infime. Et encore plus discrète…

.°.


	7. Koshei, au son des mandibules

**CHAPITRE VII**

KOSCHEI

Il avait fait irruption en courant dans le bureau de Mercator, forçant le barrage du secrétariat, exigeant d'être reçu en audience immédiatement car il détenait des informations de la plus haute importance…

Lorsqu'il y fut, il déclara sans préambule qu'il venait de voir le Directeur Costopovitch lancer quelque chose sur la jeune amie du magicien Archim Boldo et que celle-ci s'était évanouie dans les airs sous ses yeux. Le Maire, qui avait blêmi, l'avertit que c'étaient là des accusations très graves et que sa parole ne pourrait pas suffire. Il souligna que le Directeur était un membre éminent de la communauté, dont les ambitions étaient connues de tous, et qu'on ne pouvait pas se permettre de lancer des accusations qui ne soient pas étayées…

Koschei laissa remonter sa peur et sa frustration pour produire quelques larmes dont il espérait qu'elles soient convaincantes. Somme toute, c'était vrai qu'il avait peur et qu'il était frustré. Il expliqua qu'il avait des preuves mais qu'elles ne le montraient pas lui-même sous un jour très brillant et qu'il hésitait à les produire pour cette raison.

Un homme, qu'il n'avait pas vu en raison du très haut dossier du fauteuil où il était assis, se leva lentement et le toisa. C'était donc le Docteur. En le voyant, Koschei arrêta instantanément de verser ses larmes de crocodile.

― Je vous avais dit, qu'il voulait l'éliminer ! s'exclama-t-il. Est-ce que je ne vous l'avais pas dit ?

Le Docteur serra les mâchoires et jeta un coup d'œil au Maire, comme pour confirmer quelque chose de la conversation qu'ils venaient probablement d'avoir.

― Vous l'avez dit, en effet. Mais cela ne constitue pas un élément tangible susceptible d'aiguiller les recherches. Que lui aurait-il jeté selon vous ?

― J'étais loin. Je sortais de la cantine… Je n'ai pas très bien vu, il a fait un mouvement avec la main comme s'il lui lançait quelque chose. Le temps que j'arrive, la jeune femme avait disparu et Costopovitch avait déguerpi.

― Si c'est un simple mauvais sort, on aura du mal à le coincer ! grimaça Mercator en se levant. Venez, je vous accompagne au poste de Police pour qu'ils puissent prendre votre déposition.

.°.

Une fois au poste, Koschei leur servit son meilleur discours – le plus plausible en tous cas – tout en ayant soin de ne pas édulcorer son rôle plus que discutable dans l'affaire. Il évita de parler trop précisément d'Achernar.

Le fruit de ses efforts ne se fit pas attendre : on le boucla immédiatement en cellule.

Il s'y attendait. On lui avait dit que c'était pour sa propre sécurité mais il n'y croyait pas beaucoup. Dans une aussi petite communauté, et sous une ludocratie par-dessus le marché, le Directeur du casino était à peu près l'équivalent du Collecteur Général des impôts et pas du tout le patron d'un établissement de loisirs… Il avait le bras plus long que la moyenne des gens. Et s'il voulait, il pouvait soudoyer des gardes : soit pour venir le tabasser directement, soit pour qu'ils ferment les yeux alors qu'un regrettable accident lui arrivait dans sa cellule isolée…

Dès qu'il fut enfermé, Koschei se sentit rapidement assez mal. Il avait les mains moites et des vertiges. Et en plus, le début de l'une de ses affreuses migraines commençait à se manifester. S'il ne prenait pas de médicaments maintenant, il était bon pour une grosse crise sous peu.

Par précaution, il s'assit sur la paillasse étroite qui devrait lui servir de lit. Son cœur se mit à battre violemment et il sentit le sang rugir dans les veines de ses tempes. La douleur le fit sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il eut pourtant l'impression d'entendre une voix l'apostropher.

 _― Bougre d'imbécile !_ disait-elle comme si elle était très loin. _Qui t'a demandé d'avaler du sang de Reaper ?_

.°.

* * *

LE DOCTEUR

Le chef de la Police en avait référé au Municipe quand un dispositif inconnu trouvé dans les affaires du prévenu Wu Tsi s'était mis à sonner plusieurs fois. Il lui avait expliqué que ses services n'étaient pas assez compétents pour analyser l'objet et qu'il devait le faire parvenir au chef-lieu de canton ou carrément à la capitale, pour tâcher de savoir ce que c'était.

Assez naturellement, le Premier Municipe avait accepté, mais non sans demander au préalable que son ami appelé pour faire la lumière sur ces meurtres y jette un coup d'œil. A la surprise de tous, dans le commissariat, le Docteur ouvrit en deux l'objet et appuya sur un bouton avant de le porter à son oreille.

― Koschei ? fit une voix qui lui sembla légèrement familière.

― Il n'est pas disponible, puis-je prendre un message ?

La communication coupa instantanément. Et les trois policiers du poste entourèrent le Docteur en lui demandant de leur remontrer comment il avait fait, expliquant que l'objet avait sonné plusieurs fois sans qu'ils ne sachent quoi faire.

Le Docteur s'exécuta volontiers. A cette époque, les vétustes « téléphones » n'existaient plus depuis longtemps sur Terre.

.°.

Clara n'était nulle part. Il était retourné jusqu'au Tardis pour en avoir les cœurs nets mais il n'y avait véritablement aucune trace d'elle dans les environs. C'était très agaçant.  
Mais peut-être parce qu'il avait cru la perdre un peu trop souvent depuis qu'ils étaient là, ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de mettre en suspens le moment où il allait devoir faire face à cette réalité-là. Il voulait croire pour l'instant qu'elle n'était pas morte, ayant déjà brûlé pas mal de cartouches de chagrin quand il avait découvert le grand trou gravitationnel dans sa chambre de l'auberge.

Il préféra d'abord rendre une petite visite au Chinois qui moisissait maintenant dans sa geôle depuis plusieurs heures. Peut-être arriverait-il à en tirer quelque chose ? L'avantage des menteurs, c'était qu'ils se reconnaissaient facilement entre eux. Celui-là cachait des trucs pas clairs du tout.

Trucs que Clara avait eu l'obligeance de lui pointer la nuit dernière, lorsqu'elle le prenait, à tort, pour un Seigneur du Temps… C'était assez fascinant (il devait le reconnaître) de la voir échafauder des théories bancales et parvenir à tirer à tout bout de champ des conclusions s'avérant étonnamment justes… à partir d'observations totalement erronées ! Elle avait un vrai don pour ça qui ne laissait pas de le choquer, de le déstabiliser et de l'émerveiller… secrètement. Comme personne ne faisait attention à lui, sa bouche s'étira d'un bref sourire de fierté et de satisfaction à cette pensée.

Pourtant en arrivant en vue du poste de Police, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ruminer les ombres à ce tableau enchanteur. Les allusions qu'elle avait faites la nuit dernière, comme quoi elle aurait fait « des changements » dans sa vie en laissant entendre sans équivoque qu'elle voyait un autre homme. Certes, techniquement, il n'était pas _un_ _homme_. Mais le pincement jaloux n'en était pas moins là.

Le fait était que, même s'il n'avait pas eu assez de courage pour faire la lumière sur ce point, il devait admettre que ça ne lui plaisait pas. Mais sans doute fallait-il comprendre qu'il payait là triplement son revirement d'attitude… Jack l'avait accueilli plus que fraîchement sur Velquesh, River avait essayé de lui faire croire (sans grand succès) qu'elle l'avait oublié pour un nouvel amant… Maintenant, était-ce au tour de Clara de lui rappeler que personne, à part lui, ne voulait vivre sans amour ?

Sans même qu'il soit question de sentiments de cette nature, il savait pertinemment qu'il s'était montré assez froidement égoïste avec elle depuis la régénération, indépendamment de tout le bien qu'il pensait d'elle. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas du jeu de la séduction entre eux, il en avait profité pour se comporter comme si elle lui était totalement acquise… Prenant tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui donner sans faire le moindre effort pour lui complaire ni être gentil… Au début, il avait cru qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas pour ça et il s'était senti grisé par une relation qui lui semblait si facile, si rapide, si légère et si parfaite... Après tout, n'était-elle pas toujours là, les yeux pétillants quand il ouvrait la porte du Tardis pour lui proposer un nouveau voyage ?

En revenant la chercher cette fois, il avait été heureux et impatient car il arrivait presque à croire que la fille impossible avait fini par grandir au point de devenir quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à la compagne idéale…  
Et puis quatre semaines s'écoulaient… Non, pas quatre semaines! _Quatre mois_ … Mais pour la différence que ça faisait, franchement !… Bref, quatre minuscules petits mois s'écoulaient, et voilà que soudain pendant qu'il avait eu le dos tourné, elle lui annonçait que quelqu'un d'autre en avait profité pour s'immiscer insidieusement dans sa vie. Et lui donner – vraisemblablement sans rechigner – le genre d'attentions dont une toute jeune femme comme elle avait probablement besoin…

Au-delà de ses bravades, il se disait amèrement qu'il n'était plus assez sûr de son charisme pour croire vraiment qu'il allait avoir une chance de conserver une place dans son emploi du temps serré d'institutrice. Une fois que son terrien au cerveau déficient aurait commencé à faire main basse sur tous ses moments libres et à se comporter en propriétaire parce qu'il lui donnait la… tendresse à laquelle elle était pourtant en droit d'aspirer, combien pèseraient alors pour elle les merveilles de l'espace et les folles aventures en compagnie d'un vieux fou excentrique et revêche ?

Ouvrant la porte du poste de Police, il chassa ces pensées désagréables.

Il obtint sans difficulté de pouvoir rendre une visite au prisonnier grâce au papier psychique : ça, il s'y attendait. Mais il dut reconnaître qu'il fut assez surpris de le trouver gisant tout verdâtre sur le sol de sa cellule en arrivant sur les lieux.  
Les effectifs étant réduits, il n'y avait pas de garde. En fait de mariner dans sa cellule, l'autre faux magicien était plutôt inconscient et mourant.

.°.

* * *

KOSCHEI ET LE DOCTEUR

 _« Tu n'es pas aussi débile que je croyais finalement »_ fit une voix dans sa tête.

Koschei ouvrit les yeux brusquement et réalisa avec stupeur – et bientôt une certaine forme de joie inespérée – qu'il se trouvait dans le Tardis. A l'infirmerie. Cette fois, plus moyen de douter. Le vieux grincheux était forcément le Docteur. Qui avait survécu. A douze régénérations !

― Pardon ? demanda-t-il. Qu'avez-vous dit ?

Le Docteur posa des yeux étonnés sur lui.

― Vous êtes télépathe ?

― Non. Pourquoi ?

Après tout, c'était vrai. En tant qu'humain, il ne l'était pas. Le fait qu'Achernar avait semblait-il quelque fois le moyen de s'adresser à lui directement pour de courtes conversations, n'avait sans doute rien à voir avec ça. Il essaya de se redresser un peu dans le lit.

― Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? J'étais dans ma cellule et je me suis senti pris d'un vertige… Je me suis évanoui ?

― Pendant un bon moment, confirma le Docteur en arrivant près de lui. Vos analyses sanguines ne sont pas excellentes et me laissent un peu perplexe.

― Je suis sûr qu'ils n'ont même pas d'hôpital décent dans ce trou paumé, maugréa-t-il. Je mérite pourtant mieux qu'un vieux rebouteux bizarre que mes analyses laissent « perplexe »…

― Le vieux rebouteux bizarre a sauvé votre carcasse subclaquante aujourd'hui, rétorqua l'autre. Un peu de gratitude ne pourrait pas faire de mal à votre cas désespéré. Car techniquement, vous êtes toujours en prison, même si c'est ici. J'ai simplement ordre de vous remettre sur pied et de vous ramener sitôt que vous allez mieux. Vous parlez, vous êtes conscient, vous vous montrez méprisant : vous allez mieux !... On va y aller.

― Rien ne presse…

― Pour vous sans doute, mais pas pour moi. J'ai des choses urgentes à faire. Et maintenant que Costopovitch et vous êtes aux mains de la Justice, j'ai hâte de partir d'ici.

― Ne me laissez pas avec eux ! Je suis une victime dans cette affaire… On m'a obligé à faire… ce que j'ai dû faire.

― J'en suis persuadé. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous êtes innocent de tout.

Le Docteur l'incita à se lever du lit de l'infirmerie et passa des menottes à ses poignets. Elles étaient roses et rembourrées, ce que Koschei regarda d'un air soupçonneux. Il y avait fort à parier qu'elle devait servir à tout autre chose, dans un tout autre contexte d'habitude… Mais il n'arrivait pas tellement à voir le vieux hibou sous ce jour-là.

― Gardez-moi ici, je vous promets que je ne chercherai pas à m'échapper.

― Non, répondit le Docteur.

― Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna-t-il.

Le Docteur le poussa vers la sortie, une main ferme serrée autour de son bras.

― Parce que c'est précisément ce que vous voulez. Et je ne tiens pas forcément à ce que vous mettiez vos plans à exécution. Quels qu'ils soient.

― Je crois seulement que vous pouvez peut-être me protéger et m'aider. Vous êtes un homme bon. Vous aimez aider les gens. Ça tombe bien car j'ai grand besoin d'aide !

― Je n'en suis pas sûr, répondit le Docteur avec un sourire glacial. Votre ami, qui vous appelle toutes les deux heures, a bien été capable de vous maintenir en vie depuis des semaines, alors que vos organes sont dans un très sale état. Vous devriez être mort. D'ailleurs, si je voulais être très précis, je devrais dire que vous _êtes_ mort.

― Vous me permettrez d'en douter ! fit Koschei goguenard. Même si j'étais aussi mal en point que vous le dites, je serais en bien trop bonne santé pour un mort. Et ce n'est pas _mon ami_ , ajouta-t-il comme à regret. Il ne se comporte pas comme tel, en tous cas.

― Je me fiche de qui il est, comme des ennuis qu'il vous fait. Vous avez tué cinq personnes !

― Non une seule. C'est Costopovitch qui a tué les trois autres, protesta-t-il.

― Les _quatre_ autres, ma jeune amie est morte aussi ! corrigea le Docteur avec un regard féroce.

Koschei sourit en le regardant dans les yeux. Il ne croyait pas à ce qu'il disait. Ce diable d'homme avait l'air d'avoir déjà deviné la vérité. Ou alors il n'aimait pas du tout sa jeune maîtresse car il n'avait pas réellement l'air dévasté par le chagrin…

― Personne n'a tué votre jeune amie, le contredit-il en détachant les syllabes. Elle a juste été… déplacée.

― Que voulez-vous dire ?

― Rien d'autre. Car vous avez l'air très pressé de me ramener en prison…

Le Docteur considéra froidement celui qui le faisait face. Ses paupières légèrement bridées mais à peine, sa bouche fine, son faux bouc de poils bruns et surtout la brillance de ses yeux noirs.

― Vous avez trente secondes pour dire quelque chose d'utile à votre défense, l'avertit le gallifréen.

― Il m'en faut moins encore que ça…

― Ne me poussez pas à bout, Wu Tsi.

D'un coup de tête, il désigna un coin de la salle de commandes du Tardis.

― Je vois un tableau noir couvert de chiffres là-bas… Vous aimez les équations, n'est-ce pas ? Que dites-vous de celle-ci ? Sang de Reaper plus Pierre de Livingstone égalent toucher de l'Ange Pleureur…

― Quoi ? Non, ne soyez pas ridic…

Le visage du Docteur s'était figé. Pour Koschei, c'était très agréable de suivre le long de ses rides la progression rapide des calculs sommaires mais suffisants qui étaient en train de se faire dans la tête de son vis-à-vis… Le Docteur le regardait avec incrédulité. Et bien d'autres émotions qui semblaient s'étager du vague malaise à la colère.

Il finit par éclater, levant un index qu'il appuya d'un coup puissant sur la poitrine de Koschei, presque dans un geste de pure provocation pour le faire reculer.

― Vous êtes en train de me dire… que vous êtes assez malin pour avoir bricolé tout seul et de zéro une souche alternative d'Ange Pleureur ? Mais pour l'amour de Rassilon ! Pourquoi êtes-vous allé faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide et aussi dangereux ?! Vous êtes malade ?

Dans le sourire bref et presque hésitant que Koschei lui adressa, le Docteur eut l'air de reconnaître enfin quelque chose. Un autre rictus en coin qui lui était très familier. Le sourire d'un homme fou, bien plus fou que lui-même. Et une expression presque amusée qui flottait sur son visage, traduisant précisément quelque chose comme : « Est-ce que je t'ai manqué » ?

Le Docteur clignait des yeux en silence en le regardant d'un air terrible.  
Et terriblement indéchiffrable aussi, malheureusement. Il devait être en train de se repasser les conversations qu'ils avaient eues précédemment… Par exemple, quand il l'avait surpris avec Clara à la serrer de près dans un couloir et qu'à sa question « ami ou ennemi ? », quand il avait répondu très à propos « un peu les deux »…

Il _savait_ maintenant à n'en pas douter. Même si aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge… ce dont Koschei lui savait infiniment gré. Il n'était pas sûr des moyens dont Achernar pouvait disposer pour l'épier et il jouait depuis le début un double jeu particulièrement risqué.

― J'avais différents problèmes et j'ai tenté d'y apporter une solution concise et polyvalente. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu avec les moyens du bord pour m'offrir une solution de téléportation temporelle et je crois que j'ai fait preuve d'une certaine… créativité, compte tenu des circonstances, tu ne crois pas ? demanda-t-il en abandonnant son masque et le vouvoiement.

― Vous êtes _humain_. Vous ne devriez pas posséder les connaissances nécessaires pour mettre en place seul tout ceci. Vous ne devriez même pas être capable de pouvoir élaborer ce genre de plan…

Koschei soupira et haussant les épaules face à cette rebuffade, il en revint au vouvoiement distant.

― Bien, je crois qu'on a largement dépassé les trente secondes que vous m'aviez allouées, non ?

A ce moment, Koschei sut en scrutant le Docteur, qu'il triomphait. Le dernier Seigneur du Temps ne le laisserait pas croupir en prison, sachant qui il avait été pour lui et qu'il disposait d'informations cruciales, sachant qu'il venait de lui avouer que sa compagne était peut-être perdue à une époque reculée mais sauve, et sachant qu'il allait être seul et vulnérable pendant quelques temps – ce qu'il détestait copieusement. Il le prendrait avec lui, simplement parce que sa haine et son ressentiment l'aideraient à rester sur le qui-vive. Et il pouvait compter sur lui, car il avait vraiment de quoi l'aider dans ce sens…

Koschei se mit à rire à la pensée saugrenue qu'il allait devenir, de fait, le nouveau « compagnon » du Docteur… Dire qu'il avait préféré mourir la dernière fois que ça lui avait été proposé !… Quelle chienne de vie, si quand on croyait pouvoir faire des choix définitifs, ils finissaient par être effacés d'un simple trait de plume…

― Comment faut-il vous appeler maintenant ? demanda-t-il d'un air à la fois résigné et hautain. Toujours… Maître ?

Le Chinois secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

― Non. C'est un nom de Seigneur du Temps mégalomane, ça. Je vais changer. Je vais m'appeler… un nom en –ine pour faire couleur locale. Raspoutine ? Non mieux, l'Empereur Palpatine !... Ok, fit-il en voyant l'œillade courroucée du Docteur. Je plaisantais… Vu le médiocre statut dont j'ai hérité, je pense que Koschei suffira amplement.

― Non pas ce nom là… s'emporta un peu le Docteur.

― Si, justement. Tu voulais bien m'aider quand j'avais ce nom-là !... Hein _Thêta_ _Sigma_ ? C'est en ton honneur mon nom de scène « T. Si ».

― Arrête. Je pourrais me montrer violent.

Koschei leva ses poignets entravés par les menottes sexy abandonnées par River.

― Tu as l'intention de me les enlever avant ou pas ? répondit-il avec un sourire équivoque calibré pour le mettre bien mal à l'aise.

Le Docteur s'avança vers lui et approcha son visage du sien. Une expression fugace très inattendue flasha sur ses traits – que Koschei ne lui avait jamais vue avant, en tous cas pas avec une telle intensité.

― Tu sais quoi ? répondit le Docteur d'une voix sourde. Je vais prendre le temps d'y réfléchir pendant quelques semaines, en me mettant au vert. Et demander qu'on te les laisse. Je parie que les autres prisonniers vont les adorer sur toi !

Koschei eut un sourire incrédule, pendant qu'il le traînait vers la sortie.

― Tu as appris à blaguer à ce que je vois, fit-il d'un ton qu'il trouva regrettablement et pitoyablement inquiet.

Le Docteur le fixa de ses yeux bleu-vert et répondit avec un humour froid qui sonnait pourtant comme une vraie menace :

― Oh, mais tu n'as pas la _moindre idée_ du boute-en-train que je suis devenu !

.°.

— Docteur !

Le Seigneur du Temps n'écouta rien et le reconduisit en offrant le visage même de l'inflexibilité. Il s'assura que le prévenu était bien replacé en détention en regardant les barreaux de sa prison se refermer sur lui.

— On se reverra bientôt ! fanfaronna Koschei. Je serai sorti d'ici beaucoup plus vite que tu ne le crois. Et je te retrouverai.

— Non, tu ne me retrouveras pas. Personne ne peut me retrouver comme ça. Même ceux qui le voudraient ne me croisent parfois qu'une seule fois dans leur vie…

— Tu as des _faiblesses_. Toi et moi les connaissons bien et avec elles, il est facile de t'avoir.

Le Docteur eut un rictus en coin. Incidemment, il tourna la tête de côté vers son épaule et vit Katep Helt qui venait de s'y poser comme en renfort moral. Puis il conclut :

— Et bien grâce à toi, je n'en ai plus ! Tu t'es supérieurement débrouillé pour me séparer de celle que tu appelles « ma faiblesse ». Et tu ignores totalement où ta stupidité l'a envoyée. D'une certaine façon, elle est en sécurité. Comment feras-tu pression maintenant, gros malin ?

Koschei se tut en pensant qu'Achernar le lui dirait certainement. Il laissa le Docteur tourner les talons vers la sortie de la prison, sans doute pour regagner le Tardis et disparaître dans la nature… Lorsqu'il fut près de la porte qui menait aux cellules, il l'entendit cependant dire en se tournant à peine :

— Ne soit pas trop long, mon ami.

Se méprenant sur le sens de la phrase, le cœur de celui qui fut le Maître se mit à battre follement. Il était comme ça le Docteur, il parlait, il parlait mais n'aurait pas de mal à une mouche…

— Je le savais ! Tu es incapable de me laisser croupir ici…

Le Docteur franchit la porte sans se retourner. L'énorme scarabée talmèque s'envola droit vers le prisonnier pour passer entre les barreaux et ce dernier comprit alors immédiatement son erreur quand l'insecte se posa en hauteur et entama le bourdonnement intense caractéristique qui annonçait le commencement de sa période de ponte.

— Docteur ! se mit à crier Koschei. Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

Katep Helt se positionna en surplomb près de la petite ouverture grillagée qui servait de vasistas et pondit plusieurs œufs mous dont la coquille translucide se solidifia presque aussitôt. Il regarda ses œufs avec la satisfaction du professionnel accomplissant son chef d'œuvre, puis leur dit solennellement adieu et bonne chance en volant circulairement deux fois au-dessus d'eux, avant de ressortir par la première ouverture venue.

Il n'était pas inquiet pour eux. Il était certain que la chair dépérissante de la créature verticale leur offrirait toute la nourriture dont ils avaient besoin pour devenir grands et forts !

Car Katep Helt, était un scarabée charognard. Il n'existait plus beaucoup de scarabées talmèques dans tous l'univers, mais voyager avec le grand vertical qui savait communiquer lui avait permis de trouver une femelle. Après leur minute d'amour, celle-ci lui avait confié les œufs à couver, comme il convenait, et il les avait gardé longtemps, très longtemps sous sa carapace à une température optimale pour qu'ils ne se développent pas avant le moment où les conditions idéales permettraient aux petits de survivre… C'est-à-dire lorsqu'ils auraient une charogne suffisante pour tous.

— **_Docteur_** ! s'étrangla Koschei

Il se souvenait fort bien que le Seigneur du Temps lui avait dit qu'il était « déjà mort » et ce que ça allait impliquer à court terme pour lui.

.°.

* * *

ACHERNAR

Le Chinois s'était jeté malgré lui à genoux quand il avait entendu un atroce bruit de verre brisé quelques instants après. L'éclosion des œufs de scarabées talmèques venait d'avoir lieu. Ce phénomène était notoirement connu comme étant l'un des plus admirables mystères de la Nature. Horrifié, le condamné vit les petits scarabées commencer à descendre de la paroi par dizaines…

— Achernar ! Pitié ! supplia-t-il. Ils vont me dévorer vivant !

 _« Qu'importe ? Je te ressusciterai. Ce corps n'était qu'une solution temporaire… »._

— J'ai fait tout ce que tu as voulu !

Les lumières du couloir de la prison se mirent à vaciller et quand elles se rétablirent, Koschei aperçut une silhouette extrêmement familière qui venait d'y apparaître comme tombé de nulle part. Une haute silhouette, revêtue d'un costume marron rayé et arborant une coupe de cheveux déplaisamment cool, savamment sculptée au gel.

— Je sais, acquiesça l'homme aux tâches de rousseur, en souriant d'un air cruel.

— _Toi ?_ s'étrangla Koschei pendant que les scarabées remontaient le long de ses jambes.

— Moi ! répondit-il en le fixant de ses yeux vides dévorés d'un noir d'encre. Enfin presque.

Koschei se secoua et essaya de se débarrasser des scarabées en se débattant comme un beau diable. Il se jeta contre les barreaux.

— Docteur ?

— Non, je te l'ai dit, je suis Achernar. Je suis le fruit de tes œuvres… Et c'est en partie grâce à ce que tu m'as fait subir à répétition sur le Valiant que j'ai été… suscité. Le mal engendre le mal, et la souffrance n'engendre que la souffrance. Bienvenue dans ta leçon de karma express… Alors, heureux ?

Koschei hurla pendant que les scarabées lui grignotaient les mollets jusqu'à l'os dans un affreux son de mandibules frénétiques.

— Tu as mal, on dirait ?

Mais le Chinois ne pouvait déjà plus répondre car des bébés scarabées voraces s'étaient engouffrés dans sa bouche et venaient de paralyser sa langue et sa gorge. Le Valeyard contempla la scène sans aucune émotion apparente, mais eut à la fin un petit hochement de tête quand les scarabées se dispersèrent après en avoir fini avec les os, dont ils appréciaient vivement le calcium. Il mit les mains dans ses poches et se pencha pour examiner le sol avec une moue impressionnée. Il ne restait rien du tout.

— Tu vois, tu n'es pas le seul à aimer les solutions propres, ingénieuses et élégantes…

Il se retourna et prit nonchalamment le même chemin que l'avait fait le Docteur quelques instants plus tôt. Dehors, le Tardis avait déjà commencé sa dématérialisation et la cabine bleue ne fut très vite plus qu'un flash fantôme sur la rétine du Valeyard. La bise recommença à souffler en se chargeant de flocons et on n'entendit bientôt plus que le cri des Reapers abattus agonisant dans la neige.

.°.

 **FIN**

* * *

Si vous êtes inquiet pour Clara, lisez _La petite voleuse de cookies_


End file.
